Cold Blood
by chiefdaniel117
Summary: Humphrey runs away from his pack in search for a new one. Many things will happen to him that will change him. Will wolves accept the new him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Towards The North

Humphrey

I walked away from the alpha den, my world coming down around me, and smashing into pieces. I name is Humphrey, I was born in the northern pack, my father and mother disappeared when I was one, Winston took care of me, but none of that mattered now. I was a fun-loving omega, but not anymore.

I heard the train whistles in the distance, and knew I had to hurry if I wanted to get away from jasper, away from her. Kate. She ruined me. We've always been best friends. She gets all close to me on our way back from Idaho, and pretends to like me. She even howled with me. Then she goes and marries Garth. How could she?

I see the train coming, and I knew I had a decision to make. It hurt to know that she was marrying another wolf, but I couldn't let this be are goodbye. I turned away from the train and walked towards the valley. This was probably a big mistake. I make it there just in time to see Kate and Garth rub noses, symbolizing their love. It was a mistake. I just couldn't take it. The only wolf I ever cared about was now taken from me. I gave a short saddened howl, gaining the attention of everyone in the valley. I turned around and jogged away, towards the north. I began to feel light headed. I stumbled into a couple of trees, and finally stopped. I was outside of our pack territory now. That's a start.

"Humphrey?".

I froze. Why was she here? I turned around to the sight of Kate, looking at me in sadness.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you" She says.

"It's not safe for the pack leaders' daughter out here" I say.

"It's not safe for an omega" She says.

Anger rises in me. This is all it's ever been about. Alphas and omegas. That's the reason we're not together. That's the reason she's always treated me poorly. I would become an alpha; whether I had to teach myself, or find a new pack that would teach me.

"Don't worry, nobody cares about an omega" I snarl at her.

She stumbles back a little, as if I hit her.

"Please stay here. If you want I could promote you to an alpha" She begs.

"I guess that's the least you could do for me" I mumble.

She takes a bold step forward. She looked pissed now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growls.

"I have always been there for you, but you've never been there for me. You're a selfish, blind fool" I growl.

She strikes out and claws my face. I yelp in pain and take a few steps back. I look at her sadness and anger filling inside me. I feel blood run down muzzle, and watch it hit the ground. I look back at Kate before turning and walking away.

"Wait. Humphrey, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm selfish" Kate runs after me.

"Please don't fallow me" I say flatly.

"Don't leave" Kate says.

She continues to fallow me, begging me to stay. I make it to a cliff. Just wonderful. I look down and see water. Kate steps beside me.

"Don't leave Humphrey. I need you" She says.

"No you don't, You have Garth" I say half heartedly.

"You're more important to me than Garth" She says.

This is the only way to get out of here without her fallowing. I have to jump. I'm seventy percent sure that I'll live.

"Should have thought about that before you married Garth" I say as I jump.

Kate yells after me. I hit the water's surface, and go under. I come up after a few seconds, finding myself being swept away by the river. The current is strong, but I'm able to pull myself to the shore. I did it. Now I could continue on my way towards the north. That's the only thing I could think about. If I thought of her, I might turn back. I look into the water where it is still. I have three big gash marks on my face, one going right over my eye. I was lucky that I wasn't blinded. They made me look like an alpha. I smile to myself, and began walking. It's going to be a long day.

Kate

I run alongside the river, trying to keep up with Humphrey, but the current is too strong. I quickly lose sight of him. I break down, and begin to cry. This was all my fault. If I didn't hit him, he might still be here. I hear a twig snap behind me. It's my mom.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks.

"It's Humphrey" I say.

"What did he do?" Eve snarls.

"He's gone, He left me" I sob.

She pulls me into a hug, and pats my back.

"He was my best friend. I would have rather married him instead of Garth" I say.

Eve doesn't say anything, and just hugs me tighter. I let it all out, and sob into her shoulder. Humphrey was the only thing I had outside of family. He's the only one that truly ever cared about me, but now he's gone because I didn't care about him.

"Come on" Eve says.

I fallow her back to the pack, trying best I could to dry my eyes.

"You'll warm up to Garth" Eve says as we walk.

Humphrey

I began to climb a huge mountain. It was getting cold, and the climbing exhausted me, but it was the only way. It felt like I was going to freeze to death. I just might. I begin to hurry to the top of the mountain. I exit the tree line near the top. I get a good view of where I came from. I could see howling rock from here. I wonder if anyone was howling tonight. It was the moonlight howl. A tear rolls down my face, but quickly freezes. I cross over to the other side of the mountain and look to where I'm going. There's a huge valley, surrounded by mountains, and covered in trees. I descend the mountain and It shields me from the wind.

"There has to be a pack down here" I tell myself.

I re-enter the trees. The valley is full of life. Birds chirp around me, squirrels watch me from the trees, and I can smell deer not too far from here. I can smell something else too; something oddly familiar. I hear rustling in the bushes next to me. I cautiously back up away from the bush. I sniff the air. It's not a deer, but judging by the amount of noise it's making, it's big.

"Hello" I call out nervously.

It growls. It's not a wolf's growl, that's a bear. I freeze, scarred stiff. The bear takes advantage of this, and charges out of the bushes towards me. It was a huge brown bear. It was ten feet away when I realize that I had to do something. It was five feet away when I decide what to do. One foot away when I dodge to the right. It was too late. Its claws catch my left foreleg, and trip me up. I yelp in pain, and struggle to get back up. I keep my left leg off the ground. The bear roars, and I take that time to inspect my leg. There are huge gashes, but because of all the blood, I can't see how many.

The bear charges a second time. I know with a hurt leg I wouldn't be able to maneuver away from its attack. The only thing I manage to do is fall onto my back in an attempt to get away. I look up at the massive beast. It rises on its hind legs and prepares for its final blow. A tan wolf propels its self into the side of the bear; knocking it off its paws. Kate? If it was Kate I owed her a big apology. I take a closer look and realize it's not Kate. I find myself slightly disappointed. The bear got up and stumbled off into the woods. The adrenaline wears off, and I whimper in pain.

"You alright?" The tawny wolf asks.

Now that she's facing me, I can easily tell it's not Kate. She has Blue eyes, which don't compliment her fur like Kate's do.

"I think so" I say.

"Go report the intruder to my father" A feminine voice says behind me.

My ears flatten by the mentioning of me as an intruder. I turn around and see a beautiful black furred female. She was slightly bigger than Kate, and had blue eyes. I find her eyes fixed on me, and I realize she's studying me, the same as I'm doing to her.

"I'll escort him to the pack healer" She says.

The tan wolf runs off into the woods. The black female stares at me, and avert eye contact.

"Can you walk?" She asks.

"Yes" I reply quietly.

I get up, and she leads me in another direction from the tan wolf. I limp on three legs as fast as I can but it's still very slow. The she wolf is very patient with me and waits whenever I fall behind.

"My name's Shelby" She says in a sweet, friendly tone.

"Humphrey" I say.

It sounds kind of hostile so I add "Nice to meet you".

Shelby leads me to a big den, which I presume was the healers den.

"Go on. My father will be here in a minute" Shelby says walking away.

I walk into the healers den, nervous and anxious.

* * *

**Every Journey starts with one step. Every story starts with one chapter. R&R**


	2. Hospitality

Chapter two- Hospitality

Humphrey

I walk into the healers den, and I'm greeted by another beautiful she wolf. I already like it better here. She's an omega judging by her small, but perfect figure. She has grey and white fur like me, but amber eyes, like Kate.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Humphrey, Shelby sent me here" I say.

"Oh… alright. What's wrong with you?" She asks.

I hold my injured paw out towards her. She inspects it for a while. She goes to the back of her den and grabs some leaves, and tree sap.

"You can get comfortable" She says.

I struggle to lay down without hurting my leg. She drops the supplies next to me and sits down. She gently licks my leg. I recoil in surprise, and slight bit of pain.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Cleaning away the blood" She says.

"Oh yeah. Of course" I say.

She continues to clean away the blood. It hurts a little, but I still like it. I haven't felt so cared for in my whole life, and this wolf was a complete stranger. She puts the tree sap around my wound, and then sticks leaves on it.

"You want some pain killers?" She asks.

"No I'm fine" I say.

Somebody cleared their throat behind me. I look back and see Shelby. Then I see her father, No doubt the leader of this pack. He was huge, even bigger than Garth. I flattened my ears to the back of my head, and tucked my tail between my legs. He laughs.

"Glad to see wolves are still scarred of me" He says.

I look at him confused. He laughs again.

"I'm Blake, the pack leader" He says.

"Humphrey" I say.

"Interesting name. Where are you from?" Blake asks.

"The western pack" I answer.

His eyes brighten at the mentioning of my pack. He thinks about it for a while.

"What's your rank?" He asks.

This was it. Once he knew I was an omega, he would kick me out of his territory. Nobody had use for an omega.

"Omega, sir" I say.

"Oh, well we don't have much use for an omega here" He says.

"But I'm a fast learner" I say.

He smiles at me "I like you already. We'll train you in a week. By then your leg will be healed".

He walks out of the den with Shelby fallowing. Shelby nods in approval before disappearing around the corner of the den. I look back at the she wolf who had helped me with my leg. I wonder if she was willing to help me with a place to stay for the night.

"This is great. We haven't had a new wolf in the pack since me" She says excitedly.

"Where do I stay?" I ask.

She frowns "There aren't any dens close by, and it's dangerous for any one wolf to sleep away from the pack".

"Oh" I say sadly "I'll just sleep outside".

"It's way too cold. You can sleep with me" She says.

I look away and blush. She blushes too.

"Not with me, but in my den" She corrects herself.

"Okay, Thanks" I say.

I lay down in the back of the den, and she lays down five feet from me. I realize I didn't even know this wolf's name. I look at her, and she looks at me. I lose the words in my head, and we stare at each other for a while. I see that I'm making her uncomfortable, so I try to get words out of my mouth.

"I didn't get your name" I say.

"Oh yeah. My names Nicky" She says.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty wolf" I say.

I can't believe I just said that. She blushes and thanks me for the complement. I lay my head down to go to sleep, but the den rings with the sound of howling. The full moon! This meant that my pack was howling too. I had to go listen to them. I got up and began to limp towards the mountains.

"Where are you going?" Nicky asks.

"I might be able to hear my pack from the mountain" I explain.

She doesn't say anything else, but fallows me through the woods.

Shelby

My father tells me to keep watch over the newcomer. He thinks he might be a spy for the west. I walk back to the healers den and see Humphrey exit the den. He was up to something. Then I see Nicky fallowing close behind him. If he was going to do something sneaky he wouldn't take her with him. I follow them from a distance, sticking behind cover. He stops at the top of the ridge, facing his old pack. Maybe he was going to make a run for it, and inform his pack of our numbers, and location.

He lifts his muzzle to the sky, and howls. It's loud; meant to be heard over a long distance. He was signaling his pack. His howl stops short, and he listens. In the distance is a feminine howl. A return to his call. When it stops, Humphrey howls again, this time much longer. I'm stunned by the beauty of his howl. Nicky stares at him, shocked. The female returns the howl once again. I realize they must have been very close, maybe family. They continue to howl back and forth for half an hour. Tears form in my eyes, and I feel depressed. Why did he have to put this mood into the air? It was like a sickness. I could tell that Nicky was feeling depressed too. Humphrey the one to end it when he doesn't answer her call. Nicky and Humphrey walk back towards the pack. I feel bad for the she wolf that was now left out there, waiting for a response. Maybe she was worried about him. I slowly fallow them back towards the healers den.

Kate

Humphrey stops answering my calls. My ears, and tail droop to the ground, and I begin to cry. I wanted him to answer back. I wanted to howl with him for the rest of the night. I wanted to be with him. I was going to be with him! I tell my mother that I'm going after Humphrey. She forces me to wait until tomorrow and tells me I need a good night sleep. I didn't sleep though. How could I? Humphrey was out there somewhere and not by my side.

Humphrey

I was about to walk into Nicky's den. I can't help but think that it was a mistake to leave Kate behind. Maybe she felt the same way. We could've run away together. I just hope Garth treats her the way I would. Of course he will. If he didn't, Kate would tear him apart. Nicky has been silent since the howl, but Now she speaks up.

"Howl with me" She says.

I hesitate at the dens entrance, deciding what to do. I then realize she wasn't asking. I stand next to her, and wait for her to start.

"Just for a little while" I tell her.

She begins howling. Her voice is very beautiful, almost as good as Kate's. I think of different tone I could join in with to flow with hers. I finally think of one and join in. Our howls go together very well, but Kate and I's howl was perfect. After howling to Kate, my throat was a little soar. I stop my howl short and walk into the den. Nicky stops shortly after and follows.

"That was great" She exclaims.

I lay down in the back of the den, facing away from the entrance. Nicky lays down closer to me this time.

"Who was that wolf you were howling to?" Nicky asks curiously.

"A friend" I reply sadly.

"Why did you leave her?" Nicky asks.

That's the exact question I was asking myself. I had plenty of answers, but none of them seemed like good reasons. I didn't know how to answer her, so I didn't.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep" I say.

"Okay. I'll give you a tour of the pack tomorrow. Goodnight" She says.

"Goodnight" I reply.

* * *

**Chiefdaniel117**


	3. New Home

Chapter three- New Home

Humphrey

Nicky was jumping up and down, insisting that we had to leave now. I was beginning to see the omega side in her. I was still half asleep when she pushed me out of the den. The sun blinded me, and I waited for my eye's to adjust.

"Come on" Nicky exclaims.

"What's the rush?" I ask.

"I don't like waiting" She says.

I'm finally able to keep my eyes open. Nicky's tail is wagging rapidly, and she's smiling at me.

"There's only one thing I like waiting for" She says.

"What's that?" I ask.

She winks at me and turns around. I follow her through the woods, no clue where we were going. I smell a sweet scent coming from Nicky. I knew what it was since it was early spring. She was in heat. I played scenarios in my head of what might happen between us. I feel myself getting stiff. I stop thinking about me and Nicky, but it's too late. I tuck my tail between my legs to cover it up. Luckily, the first place she brings me is a lake. I run past her and jump in. The water is freezing. I sit in the water with only the top half of my body out of the water.

"Get out of there. You're going to freeze to death" Nicky commands.

"I-its n-n-ot that c-cold" I shiver violently.

Nicky walks into the water and drags me out, but not before my erection went away. She drags me into the grass. My body is in shock from the cold, and I'm unable to move my legs. Nicky drops me onto the ground. I instantly begin to shiver.

"Next time listen to me" She growls.

Now I was seeing her aggressive side.

"Sorry" I say.

She sighs and lies down next to me. I smile at her, and she can't help but smile back. She playfully smacks me on the head. I shiver again, and she lays her body over mine. I feel her body heat warm me.

"Thank you" I say.

Kate

The hardest part about finding Humphrey was picking up his scent after the river. I finally did and followed it north. This wasn't a fun trip. I was so anxious to see Humphrey; that minutes seemed like hours. The worst part of it was this darn itch inside my private area. They warned us about this in alpha school. I knew I was going through heat. That's another reason for leaving the pack. Garth wasn't going to get lucky yet. I never want to do that with him, but I know that we'll have to eventually. I take my mind off of things by thinking of how I'm going to get Humphrey to forgive me. I think of a perfect plan that will suit Humphrey and me. I would give him myself. He would surely forgive me then, and I will fix this damn itch. I smile to myself. I get to the peak of a mountain, still following Humphrey's scent. Down the mountain is a big valley. I follow his scent to a small pile of blood. I howl, praying to Fenrir that I get a response from Humphrey.

Humphrey

I warmed up a lot, thanks to Nicky. She shows me the rest of the pack. I appreciate her doing this. Now I feel like I'm at home.

"Let me show you my favorite place to hang out" Nicky says.

I hear a howl that makes the hair on my back stand up. It was Kate. I run in the direction of the howl as fast as I can on three legs. I let out a short howl as I run. I see her ahead running towards me. I can't believe it's actually her. To erase any doubt in my mind, she tackles me to the ground. She licks my face repeatedly. I beg her to stop, finding it very ticklish. She finally does.

"You had me so worried. I found your blood, what happened?" She asks.

"I got attacked by a bear" I say showing her my leg.

She gasps as she looks at my leg. I lick her face, reassuring her that I was okay. She smiles, and hugs me.

"Kate" I say.

"Yes".

"Can you get off me now?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah" She says.

She stands up in front of me. We stare at each other for a while. Her beautiful amber eyes bring happiness to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to bring you back" She says smiling.

"I can't go back" I say.

Her smile fades.

"Why not?" She asks.

Nicky

I run after Humphrey, but he's faster, even on three legs. I hear him begging another wolf to stop. I watch from the tree line, hiding behind some bushes. This tawny she wolf is all over Humphrey. I don't like it at all. She gets off of him, and I relax a little. She asks him to come back with her. My heart stops as I plead for him to refuse. He does, and I smile. I walk out of the bushes towards them.

"Nicky, this is Kate: my friend from my old pack" I tell her.

"Hi Kate" I say cheerfully.

"Hey" She says.

"I'll be back later, we have to talk" I tell her.

Humphrey

"Who the hell is that Humphrey?" Kate asks.

Kate and I were walking at the peak of the mountain. Kate looked at me, confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"A new friend" I say.

"You have friends in our pack" She says.

"Had" I correct her.

She sits down, and I sit across from her.

"What about me?" Kate asks.

"You've always been my best friend" I tell her.

"I thought Salty was your best friend" She says.

"Nope".

She comes forward and hugs me. I hold her tightly to my body. I feel tears from her eyes fall onto my fur, so I gently rub her back.

"Why can't you come back?" She asks.

"They're training me" I say.

"We can train you" She says.

The real reason I was staying here was because I already felt committed. I had even met the pack leader; I just couldn't walk away now. I didn't want to go back to Jasper to watch Kate spend the rest of her life with Garth.

"You can visit whenever you like" I tell her.

"I won't be able to come often" She says.

"I'll try to visit you whenever I can" I say.

She doesn't reply, and we just sit there. Finally Kate pulls away from the hug. Her cheeks are soaked with tears. I lean forward and lick her muzzle. She smiles and kisses me. I'm shocked, but happy. She tries to slip her tongue into my mouth, and I joyfully give her access. She pushes me onto my back, never breaking away from the kiss. I pull her body down against mine. I feel my wolf grow underneath her. Kate begins to grind her body against my dick. The feeling is great. My body starts to heat up, and I'm forced to break away from the kiss. I lightly pant in hopes to cool down.

"You like that?" Kate asks.

I lick her face, unable to speak. My body temperature finally begins to cool down. I roll Kate over onto her back, and get ready to pleasure her. Her tail wags in excitement. I lean down and start licking her folds.

Nicky

I walk back to the lake. I knew this she wolf was going to take Humphrey away. They already had a relationship, plus she was very attractive. I didn't have a chance with Humphrey with her around. I lay my head down on my paws, depressed. When Humphrey came to this pack, I thought Fenrir gave me a chance at love. All the wolves in this pack proved to be the wrong type, but Humphrey seemed perfect. I can see why Kate came after him. I sadly run my paw through the water.

Humphrey

I pull out of Kate and cum on her stomach. Kate looked very satisfied. She didn't make much noise, but the occasional moan would let me know she liked it. She raises herself off the ground, and licks her stomach clean.

"I love you" I tell her.

I finally said it. I've wanted to tell her that since the train ride back from Idaho, but I didn't get the chance. She smiles at me and licks my face.

"I love you too… but I'm with Garth" She says.

I look at her in disbelief. She has successfully ruined me for a second time. I guess she still doesn't care about me.

"I can't believe this" I say walking away.

She quickly gets up, and runs after me.

"I thought you liked it" She says.

"I did, but I thought this meant we were going to be together" I say.

"I wish we could be together" She says.

I stop and turn to face her. Her ears are pinned back, and she has a sad smile. I look her in the eyes and hope she never forgets these words.

"You have always had a choice, but you chose the easy way. You chose the path that was presented to you, not the path you could have made yourself. You know that if you refused to marry Garth, they would have found another way" I tell her.

"I'm sorry" She whimpers.

"You should leave" I say "I hope Garth treats you as good as I would have".

She turns away and walks away. I watch her from the peak of the mountain until she disappears in the trees. I turn around and walk away, tears forming in my eyes.

Kate

I keep walking away. I felt sad, but was also happy. I got to mate with Humphrey. I've wanted to do that since the time he saved me from the river. I would have done it that night when we slept together, but I wasn't sure he was ready. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I see him. I knew where he was, and I would be back. Maybe next time, I could stay there with him, or convince him to come back with me.

* * *

**Humphrey got to mate with Kate, but that's not exactly what he wanted. Kate is happier but still sad about Humphrey leaving. will she come back to Humphrey or will she stay with Garth?**


	4. good friend

Chapter four- A Good Friend

Nicky

I continue to sulk at the lake. I hear paw steps behind me. I turn around but can't see anything through the foliage. I catch a glimpse of grey though. I was hoping it was Humphrey. It was, but he was crying. His was looking at the ground, tail drooping low, and tears pouring down his face.

"Humphrey?" I ask.

He looks up at me. Humphrey quickly turns and walks away. I call out his name again, and he stops. I walk towards him. I walk around him so I'm facing him. He looks down at the ground as if he was ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He looks at me for a brief moment before turning away again.

"She used me" He says.

My heart stopped. What did they do together?

"What do you mean? How?" I ask.

"We mated, but she still went back to him" He whimpers.

I was mad at him for mating with another wolf, but I knew I shouldn't be. It's not like we were together. He had the right to mate with anyone he wanted to. I was mad, but I was sad too. I'm Sad that he is sad, Sad that this happened to him.

Humphrey

Nicky pulls me into a hug. I don't hug her back, and refuse to cry in front of her. She doesn't let me go for a long time. I didn't feel like being around anyone right now so I asked her to give me some time alone. She refused to leave me alone and forced me back to her den to "get some sleep." I lay down in the back of her den. She walks towards me, and licks my muzzle.

"You alright?" She asks.

"No" I reply.

She lies down in front of me, and forces me to put my paws over her side. I had nowhere else to put them. When she feels my paws wrap around her, she cuddles closer. I easily fall asleep now with Nicky pushed against me.

When I wake up, it's almost dark. I slept for a long time. Nicky is still sleeping peacefully, cuddled against me. She must be the reason I slept so well. I had a urge to get up, but I'm not going to wake up Nicky. I waited for half an hour, but she still didn't wake. Finally, I decided to get up. I carefully got up, and walked towards the den exit. Nicky was still asleep. I watched her for awhile. She wasn't as beautiful as Kate, but something about her seemed more attractive. She started to stir from her sleep. I turn around so she doesn't know that I was watching her. I hear her walk towards me, and sit down next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

I shrug. She nuzzles my neck. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. She eventually stops.

"I never got to show you my favorite spot in the pack" She says.

"Then let's go" I say.

Shelby

I watched Humphrey and this tawny wolf mate. I expected Humphrey to try to leave with her but he didn't for good reasons. The tan wolf called Kate was very attractive. Humphrey must have been more than an omega to mate with her, right? I was even attracted to her. The heat inside me flared, and I was fighting the urge to attempt to join them. After Kate left, I knew Humphrey was here for good. I ran to my father's den. Blake was in his den doing one of his weird attempts to speak to Fenrir. He sat in the back of the den with his eyes closed.

"Dad" I say.

He looks up at me annoyed "What?"

"Humphrey won't be going anywhere" I tell him.

"Why? What happened?"

"Just trust me" I say.

He nods.

"I also think you'll be able to start his training in three days or so" I say.

"Alright, but I'll have to talk to Nicky first" He says.

I leave the den. I didn't have to watch Humphrey anymore, but what else was there to do. I decide to follow Kate to make sure she leaves the territory. I begin to follow her scent.

Nicky

I lead Humphrey up the northern mountain. Half way up was a little ice cave that only I knew about. It was only about a ten minute walk from my den, and with Humphrey by my side, it seemed even shorter. The opening was small, but wolves like me and Humphrey could fit through easily. I glance back as I crawl through the cave, and find him starring at my ass. I smile and pull myself further in the cave. It opens a little and I'm able to stand. The cave goes on a little further but there's nothing back there. Humphrey looks around the ice cave.

"You could fit four bears in here!" Humphrey exclaims.

"Yep".

"It's warm too. This place is perfect" He declares.

"For what?" I ask as I giggle.

"What?" He asks confused.

I wink at him, and he blushes.

"I didn't mean for that. Just to hang out" He says.

"Well I guess I could give up some space in exchange for your company" I say.

"Thank you ma'am" He says as he bows down.

I laugh at the idea of anyone bowing down to me.

"You want to sleep her tonight?" I ask.

"Sure".

An hour later

Humphrey and I talked about different stuff until we got tired. By that time the temperature had really dropped. I lie down and immediately begin to shiver. This might have been a mistake. I feel Humphrey lay down behind me, and he pulls me against his body. I'm not cold anymore, and very happy that Humphrey was with me. Maybe he did like me.

Shelby

I have been tracking Kate for the last hour. She was heading strait west. I knew I wouldn't catch up to her until I got to her pack so I turn around, and head back. I hoped to catch up to her, and confront her. I could have asked her about Humphrey, and his past. When I get back to the pack, I check on Humphrey, but he wasn't in Nicky's den. Nicky wasn't there either. I'm worried about the two, but decide that I'm over reacting. I lay down inside Nicky's den, and wait for them to return.

Kate

Mom and Dad were waiting for me at Garth and I's den. I think that they expected me to have Humphrey with me. I expected the same thing.

"You didn't find Humphrey?" Eve asked sadly.

"I did" I said.

Garth came out of the den to see what had happened.

"He didn't come back with you?" Eve asked surprised.

"No" I said sadly.

"I'll drag him back her by his tail if you want me to" Eve says.

I smile as I imagine that. It would be pretty funny to see, but I respected Humphrey and his decisions. If that's where he wanted to be, then fine.

"No mom. It's fine" I say.

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight."

I walk into the den with Garth, and we lay down ten feet from each other.


	5. Off the Hook

Chapter 5- Off the Hook

Humphrey

I sat outside of the cave, waiting for the sun to come up. It was pretty cold out, and I was tempted to lay back down with Nicky. The reason I didn't was I wanted some peace, and alone time. The sun should be above the mountains in half an hour or so. Suddenly I was pounced on from behind. I knew who was, and laughed. I rolled onto my back so I could see her. Nicky was smiling, and her tail was wagging. I didn't know she was sneaking up on me because I was zoned out, and the fact that ice didn't make much sound when you stepped on it.

"Good morning" I greet.

"Why are you always gone when I wake up?" She asks.

"I like watching the sun rise" I tell her.

I felt embarrassed telling her that. The only wolves I have ever admitted that to were Salty, Shaky, and Mooch, and they had teased me about it. I hoped that didn't make Nicky think less of me.

"Mind if I watch with you?" She asks.

"Of course not" I say.

She sits next to me, and we wait in silence. I'm unable to relax due to the fact that Nicky was here. I felt as if she was bored and would rather be anywhere, doing anything besides this. The tip of the sun reaches over the mountain, and I watch a shadow line form across the territory. The shadow line moves further west as time goes by. Nicky lays her head on my shoulder.

Shelby

I woke up in Nicky's den. I must have fallen asleep last night waiting for them. Where could they be? I decided if they weren't here for breakfast, I would inform my dad of their disappearance. I head over towards the storage den; where all the meat is stored.

Humphrey

The sun is fully out now, but we still sit there in silence. I predicted Nicky to break the silence first, and I was close to right. She bumps into me.

"Where do you want to go now?" I ask.

"Let's go get some breakfast" She says.

I forgot how hungry I was. My mouth watered at the thought of food.

"Sounds like a great idea" I say.

We walk towards the rest of the pack. I wasn't sure where we went to eat since Nicky hasn't shown me yet. How she forget that. It's the most important place in the pack. She leads me to a den. Why would she take me here? I thought we were getting breakfast. We enter the den and there are wolves eating caribou inside. This was so cool. Why didn't they eat inside in Jasper.

"You eat inside! That's awesome" I say.

Nicky giggles at my comment. I scan the den, trying to get familiar with my new pack mates. I notice Shelby sitting by her own caribou, glaring at me. She motions for me to come to her. I stalk towards her with my tail between my legs.

"Where were you last night?" She asks.

"We wanted to sleep outside" I tell her.

"That's incredibly stupid" Shelby growls.

By now Nicky was sitting beside me.

"You know better Nicky. Humphrey you should know how dangerous it is here" Shelby says.

"Sorry Shelby" I apologize.

"I don't want you far from the pack until your training is complete" Shelby says.

"Yes ma'am" I say.

She smiles at me "Now eat. You need some energy".

* * *

**this chapter wasn't planned to be this short. i ran into some difficulties. I'm not sure when the next update will be.**


	6. More Than Friends

Chapter 6-More Than Friends

Humphrey

Nicky and I were the last to finish eating since we were the last ones to arrive. We also took our time eating, and enjoying the morning so far. After we finished eating, we lounged around outside of the den. Nicky was the first to break the silence.

"You ready for training" She asks.

"I guess" I say.

"You'll have huge muscles. Then Kate will be all over you" Nicky says.

"I don't want Kate though" I tell her.

"Oh".

She doesn't say anything else, and I feel as if I said something wrong. We walk around the dens of the pack for a while.

"So omega. Aren't you going to do anything fun?" She asks.

"You're an omega too" I say.

"These alphas have dulled my personality" She admits.

We both smile. I think for a perfect game for us to play. Not tag, it was only fun as a pup. Not berry ball. Maybe I could show her log sledding. It was kind of dangerous, plus I'm sure Shelby wouldn't approve.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Nicky demands.

"Log sledding" I say.

"Sounds fun" She says.

I motion for her to follow me. I lead her to the biggest mountain surrounding us. The one with the ice cave. She watches me curiously as I rip a piece of park of a tree. It's a little smaller than what I usually use, but it should work fine for the two of us. I position it at the edge of the slope.

"Hop on" I tell her.

She looks down the mountain "Hell no".

"Come on. It's fun" I tell her.

"Is it safe?" She asks.

"I've never got hurt doing it" I say.

She reluctantly climbs onto the log. I sit behind her. I push off, and the log starts down the mountain. It goes fairly slow, but the mountain gets steeper. Nicky does pretty good for her first time until the log picks up speed. She's petrified with her claws dug into the side of the log. This made it extra hard to steer. Luckily, this mountain didn't have many obstacles. The snow hid the incline. When we hit it, we were sent airborne. I knew that we were high enough that when we hit the ground, the log would break. I grab onto Nicky and bail out the back of the log. I hit the ground hard but it was covered in snow.

"You okay?" I ask.

She gets up and stands over me. I thought she was mad at me, but her smile says otherwise. I smile back at her.

"That was such an adrenaline rush" She says.

"Good" I begin to think about the first time Kate and I log sledded.

"Promise me that training won't turn you into a boring alpha" She says.

That sounded like an easy promise to keep.

"I promise" I say "You want to go again?"

"I had something else in mind" She says.

"What's that?" I ask.

She lowers her body onto mine. I look at her in confusion. She leans down and kisses me. She pulls away blushing. She takes my look of surprise as a bad sign, and stands up. Before she can walk away, I pull her back down on me. I lean towards her and reconnect the kiss. Suddenly I'm not in a cold, new environment, surrounded by wolves I didn't know. I was in a warm new home, with my future mate, and new pack mates. Nicky starts kissing down my body towards my crotch.

"Nicky, we just met" I say.

She smiles at me "I want to get to know you better."

Nicky nuzzles my sheath until my dick comes out. She licks my shaft, and it quickly grows to full size. Her warm tongue running across my shaft felt good, but I knew much better was coming. Nicky took my dick into her mouth, and began to bob her head up and down. I lightly moaned to myself. When Kate and I mated, she didn't do this for me, so this was a new feeling. I could feel my climax coming, and I tried to hold it back. I never wanted her to stop. She knew I was holding back, and sped up. At first I was out of breath, but my voice came back to me, and I began to moan louder. I groaned in pleasure as I released into her mouth. She giggled and licked my tip clean.

"Thank you" I say.

"You're welcome" She says sweetly.

Nicky

I was so happy that Humphrey accepted me. I decided to give him a little pleasure. He felt really big in my mouth. I wanted to know how big he felt inside me. I stand up and face my rear towards him. I look back at him smiling. He looks at me with his mouth hanging open.

I giggled "Come on."

"Nicky it's just the heat talking" He insures me.

"Trust me Humphrey. I want this. Please" I beg.

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist, and I was right. He hesitantly walked towards me. I moved my tail out of the way, exposing myself to him. He mounted me, and I allowed my front legs to buckle, but keeping my ass in the air for Humphrey. He slowly entered me, and I gasped in surprise from the pleasure. I've never had my pussy touched in any way by any wolf or even myself. This was surprising more pleasureful than I thought it would be. Humphrey couldn't get his dick all the way in me because of my barrier. I wonder if he faced the same problem with Kate, and knew what to do. He gently thrust in and out of me until he finally slammed into me, and broke the barrier. I screamed from the sudden pain. Humphrey had already stopped, and was licking the back of my neck. I was actually kind of scarred now

"Maybe this was a bad idea" I whimper.

"No, it was a great idea. The pain will pass" He says reassuringly.

I relax my body, waiting for Humphrey to begin again. He slowly pushes his dick all the way inside me. He felt big in my mouth, but he felt huge in my pussy. He sped up, and I was unable to hold back my moans.

Humphrey

Nicky's moans excited me, and I began thrusting into her harder and faster. She was almost screaming in pleasure now. Half the pleasure for me was hearing her moaning. I felt myself getting close to my climax. I rammed into her pussy a few more times before releasing my load inside her. Nicky growled lightly in pleasure. I rolled over so that she was resting on top of me. She somehow twisted around, and rested her chest on mine. She had a joyful look in her eyes that made me smile.

"Nicky" .

"Yes" She replies.

"I love you" I tell her.

She rubs her face into my chest.

"I love you too" She says.


	7. The Day Before

Chapter 7- The Day Before

Humphrey

"Where can we take a bath?" I ask.

Nicky and I finally untied. The smell of sex was strong on both of us.

"We can't" She says.

"What? You can't tell me you never wash your fur" I say.

"Every once in a while, the pack travels down the mountain to a river to wash up" Nicky says.

"Every ones going to know we mated" I state.

She smiles "So, I want them to know".

We walk back towards her den for a short nap. Nicky wasn't tired, but agreed to lay down with me. Of course she wasn't tired. Nicky had rested on the ground, and took the pounding. I was the one that did all the work. I mentally growl at myself for diminishing her part in the situation. Nicky was perfect. She deserved to relax while I pleasured her.

Shelby

I find Humphrey and Nicky near their den. They smelled bad, but at the same time, I found the scent very attractive.

"I could hear you two having sex from here" I state.

Humphrey blushes, and Nicky flashes a smile at me. I stare at them in disbelief. They haven't even known each other that long. I was very disappointed. I hoped that I could become mates with Humphrey, but Nicky beat me to him. Once he became an alpha, he would be perfect. That's it! I'll be there to help train him. I can get closer to him during training. Maybe then He could make me scream in pleasure like he did to Nicky.

"I need to talk to Nicky" I announce.

Nicky and I walk away from Humphrey. I look back at him, and he looks at us curiously.

"What did you need to talk about?" Nicky asks.

"Is he ready for training?" I ask.

"Yes, but you might want to keep him close to the pack in case he reinjures his leg" She says.

"Got it" I say "You better not come up with nicknames for each other."

She smiles at me. "Humph is a good one, but I think I should call him moose on account of how big he is" Nicky says winking.

I pretend to be disgusted "Alright, I'm leaving now."

"Bye" She says cheerfully.

I walk away growling to myself. She was just rubbing it in now. She must know that I like Humphrey. Maybe she just wanted the heat inside me to burn me alive. I couldn't continue like this; I had to do something. I knew the perfect wolf to fix my problem: John.

Humphrey

Nicky walks back to me after talking with Shelby.

"Hi moose" She says.

That reminded me of Garth. Then it reminded me of my nick name: coyote.

"I'm not that fat am I?"

Nicky laughs. We walk into her den, and lay down.

"What did Shelby want to talk about?" I ask.

"She asked if you were ready for training" She replies.

"What did you tell her?" I ask.

"I told her you could start tomorrow."

"Why would you tell her that?" I exclaim.

"If you could fuck me than you can train tomorrow" She says.

I sigh in defeat "How do I get these leaves off my leg?"

"You'll have to soak it in water" Nicky says.

I walk towards the exit of the den but Nicky stops me. She turns me around, and kissed me. She pulls away and smiles.

"Hurry back" Nicky tells me.

Shelby

John wasn't in his den, and there was only one other place I knew to look. I ran towards the east. I found the den I was looking forward and could smell John inside. I knew John only came here when he was upset. I walk in cautiously. I see his grey form laying in the den with his back to the entrance. He was mostly grey furred, but had some white on the tip of his tail and belly. I sit down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes" He says.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing. What do you need?"

He had no emotion in his voice, and that's why I never considered him as anything more than a friend. Humphrey, on the other paw, seemed perfect. He was cute and seemed to be very passionate. I focus back to the mission I was on. This was a very hard thing to ask from a friend. I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Will you mate with me?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I'm in heat. I tried to resist, but I can't anymore. I don't anything from you afterwards" I explain.

"Why me?" He asks confused.

"You're my best friend, I trust you" I say.

He smiles at me, and I smile back. It's the first time I've seen him smile in a long time.

Humphrey

I soaked my leg in the frigid water for five minutes. My whole leg was numb, which was good because when I ripped off the leafs, it took some fur with it. I begin walking back to Nicky's den. I was hoping she was ready to go to sleep because I was exhausted. When I get to inside the den I drop, and I'm asleep before I even hit the ground.

Shelby

I laid on the ground, mostly consisting of dirt, next to John. I sighed in happiness. I finally stand up and stretch my muscles. John watched me intently. I looked at him curiously.

"You want more?" I ask.

"No, just admiring your beauty" He says.

"I'm going to wash at the valley" I tell him.

"I'll go with you" He says.

"No I'll go alone" I say.

He flattens his ears back to head, and lays back down. I lick his muzzle and head for the outside world. It was getting dark quickly, but that I was still going to the valley.

"Thanks you for the pleasure" I call to him.

He doesn't reply, so I leave. I sniffed the air. The only thing I could smell was myself. I smelled like John, and sex. I left the pack territory, avoiding wolves as best I could.

* * *

**I want to voice a concern of mine about this archive. It is slowly dying, and i know none of us want that to happen. When i first got to fanfiction, it was because of Alpha and Omega. I've looked at other archives, and this one seems to have the best stories. I'm going to try to update more often. we need more stories about Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth. **


	8. First Day

Chapter 8- Training

Shelby

I stumbled into Nicky's den, letting out a yawn. I was tempted to fall over and sleep right there, but I was responsible for his training. Humphrey and Nicky were cuddled up together. I walk over to them, and nudge Humphrey. His ear twitches, but that's the extent to him waking up. I blow into his ear, and he slowly stirs.

"Hurry up" I tell him.

"It's too early" He complains.

"Too bad".

He followed me half way out the den and stopped. He looked back at Nicky.

"You'll see her again tonight" I tell him. I walk out of the den, and Humphrey hesitantly follows.

I lead him to the rest of the group. Sasha and John would assist me in training Humphrey. With three on one training, he should be alpha material in only a month.

Humphrey

Shelby shook her ass back and forth, and it was impossible for me not to stare at it. She leads me to two other wolves. The male had grey fur, and the other one was the female who saved me from the bear.

"Humphrey, this is John and Sasha" Shelby introduces me.

I bowed my head in respect for the two higher alphas.

"This is going to be a long few weeks" John sighed.

"This will be fun" Sasha said enthusiastically.

It might be fun for her, but I knew this wasn't going to be fun for me. This was going to be hell. I wish I would have gone to alpha school when Kate did. That would fix everything. I would be an alpha, and I would be with Kate.

"Let's get started" Shelby says.

"I'll start off" John says.

"Remember that he's only an omega" Shelby says.

He nods, and leads me through the forest. This was going to be the worst part of the day. I could tell he didn't like omegas, and wasn't going to have any tolerance for failure. He leads me to a big log. I watched enough alpha's in Jasper to know what this was for. I crawled into the little ditch underneath it. I push up as hard as I can, and I'm able to lift it. I look at John for approval. He smiles at me evilly.

"Nine more times" He demands.

I try to lower myself back to the ground, but my legs buckle. John growls in frustration.

"Lift it, and we'll move on" He says.

I push up against the log one more time. My legs shake as it slowly rises. I fully extend my legs, and fall to the ground panting. John sighs.

"Come on. No time for breaks" He says.

He leads me to a bigger log. This one had a vine tied around it. This time, I had no clue what to do.

"Pull the log" He tells me.

I walk towards the vine, and grab it in my mouth.

"Around your chest Humphrey" John sighs.

I strap the vine around my chest, and begin to pull. This was a lot easier than lifting it.

"Around the path" John tells me.

My eye's follow the dirt path going off into the tree's. Eventually, that leads back to here. I could be short or long. I was praying it was short. I begin tugging the log along the path.

Nicky

I wake up cold and alone. I look around the den, but Humphrey isn't here. He must have left early for training. This back fired a bit. Maybe I should've told Shelby he wasn't ready for training. We just got together; there was nothing I wanted more than him right now. I stretch my limbs, and walk out of the den. The sun was about midway in the sky. There was a light breeze. I had no idea what to do. I was lost now without Humphrey. I sit in front of OUR den, and impatiently wait for him.

Shelby

It was mid-day and John still hasn't brought Humphrey back. I was about to go check on them, but Humphrey comes dragging himself through the bushes.

"Where's John?" I ask.

"He went home" He tells me.

Humphrey

I was exhausted. The path turned out to be a mile long. I had to take numerous breaks along the way. John, of course, was upset at how long it took me. I dragged myself back to Shelby and Sasha.

"My turn" Sasha says.

All I wanted was a little break. Was that too much to ask?

"Come on" She says trotting into the forest.

I groan as I follow her. We go pretty far before she stops. She lowers her front half to the ground. I thought she was preparing to mate with me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Come on Humphrey. It'll be fun" She says.

I was very tempted, but I couldn't.

"I can't. I'm with Nicky" I tell her.

"I'm joking. It's good to stretch before you run" She says.

"Oh" I laugh a little.

"But if you want to, I am in heat" She adds.

"Very tempting" I start copying her stretches next to her.

After half an hour of stretching, we begin to run around the territory. The territory was bigger than I expected it to be. I go around once… twice… three times. My throat burned, and my lungs were begging for oxygen. Sasha was running ahead of me, showing no sign of being the slightest bit tired. I couldn't do this anymore. I tried to stop but ended up tumbling to the ground. Sasha stops and lopes over to me.

"Are you alright" She asks.

I tried to respond, but when I opened my mouth, I began to violently cough. Sasha rolls me onto my side, and the coughing begins to ease.

"I guess we're done for today" Sasha says.

"My lungs hurt" I gasp.

"They'll feel better soon" She says nuzzling my stomach.

We relax there for a little while. I begin to regain my breath. The pain in my lungs went away, but my throat still burned.

"Sasha."

"Yes."

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me" I say.

"Your welcome" She says.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did" She says.

"Why doesn't a female like you have a mate?" I ask.

"Same reason Nicky, and Shelby don't have a mate. Lack of males" She explains.

"Oh."

"If you want to thank me, you could be my male for an hour" Sasha says.

"I can't" I tell her.

"I understand you don't appreciate me saving you" Sasha says.

She gets up and walks away. I look at her in disbelief. She knew how to make it hard on a guy. I get up and follow her.

"I do appreciate you saving me, but I'm with Nicky" I say.

"I'll talk to her" She says.

"Wait, about what?" I ask.

"About sharing" Sasha replies as she walks off.

I walked back to Shelby. I knew that Sasha was either going to ruin me and Nicky's relationship, or she would be to thank for the best time of my life. Shelby is waiting for me when I get there.

"Humphrey! It's almost dark" Shelby growls.

"Sorry Shelby" I whimper.

"Try to finish their training faster" She tells me.

"Yes ma'am".

"Relax a little. You're taking this too seriously" Shelby says.

I nod. Shelby motions for me to sit next to her. I do, and I wonder what her lesson was. I wait for her to tell me to do something hard, but she doesn't says anything. I look at her curiously.

"Shelby?" I ask.

"Just taking in my surroundings" She explains.

"What are you teaching me?" I ask.

"I'll be teaching you many things; first will be using your senses".

"I'm a wolf, I already know how to use my senses" I tell her.

"Put this over your eyes" Shelby says.

She hands me a weird piece of material made by humans. I think It was called a bandana. I put it over my eyes and tied it around my head. The bandana did its purpose; I couldn't see a thing.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Since it's late you can go, but you have to walk home with the bandana around your eyes" Shelby says.

"How? I can't see."

"Use your ears, and your nose" Shelby says.

I was a bit skeptical, but I tried it. I sniffed the air. I could smell the trees but there was no way to pinpoint them. I listened, but all I could hear was the wind.

"Can you at least point me in the right direction?" I ask.

"Sure" She says.

I wait for her, but she doesn't do anything.

"Shelby?" I ask.

"I just pointed. What are you waiting for?" Shelby asks.

"Haha. Really funny".

"You can smell Nicky from here" Shelby tells me.

I sniff the air again. I smelled trees, squirrels, deer, bear, and Nicky. I concentrated on her scent. I got the general direction she was in, and followed it. I ran into a few trees, but I learned from my mistakes. I begin to listen for the wind to blow. When the wind went around a tree, it whistled slightly.

As I got closer, Nicky's scent became easier to follow. Her smell fills my nostrils. I walked into what I presumed was Nicky's den. I had to be; It had Nicky's and mine scents'. I'm about take off the bandana, but I'm tackled to the ground.

"I'm glad you're back" Nicky says as she pulls off the bandana.

The first thing I see is Nicky's mesmerizing smile. I pull her down on top of me. She licks my muzzle. I check to see if Shelby's watching, but she was gone. Nicky notices this too.

"Now that we have privacy, maybe we can have a little fun" Nicky suggest.

"That sounds nice, but I'm really tired" I tell her.

She looks disappointed, and rolls off of me. Nicky lays on the ground next to me.

"Sorry" I say.

"Does that mean you'll be too tired for the next three weeks?" She asks.

"I'll try to find time for us" I tell her.

I pull her closer to my body and close my eyes. I would need a good night's sleep if I hoped to do better tomorrow.

* * *

**Humphrey had a bad day of training. Will he improve, or will he give up?**


	9. News

Chapter 9- News

Humphrey

"18… 19…. 20" I dropped to the ground and slid out from underneath the log.

John looked at me approvingly. It was the sixth day of training, and my progress was clear. I moved to the other log, and began dragging it down the path. Instead of taking me an hour, it only took me thirty minutes. I made it back to John, and quickly walked to Sasha.

"Hey Humphrey" Sasha says smiling.

"Hey" I greet.

We begin doing our routine stretches. Sasha never did talk to Nicky thank Fenrir. It would have been very awkward for me. Nicky would've been pissed at me until I got her to believe it wasn't my idea. Sasha apologized later for the way she acted. I forgave her due to the fact that she was in heat. We ran around the territory six times, and then sprinted to Shelby. As good of friends as me and Sasha have become, me and Shelby have become even better friends.

"See you tomorrow Humphrey" Sasha says.

"Bye" I say.

Sasha ran off in the direction of her den. I seriously doubted there was ever a time she didn't run to wherever she was going. Shelby clears her throat, and I focus on her. Her tail is wagging, and she's smiling.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"For your last day of training your senses, I wanted to play a game" She says.

My tail begins to wag "I haven't played a game in a long time. What is it?"

"Hide and seek" She says.

This was why I liked Shelby. She may be an alpha, but she acted like an omega most of the time.

"I'll go hide" She says.

I close my eyes but I listen to what direction she goes. After a minute, I open my eyes and follow her scent. She crosses back and forth through the river trying to lose me. She finally heads back into the forest. Her scent trail ends at a mud puddle. I continue to sniff the other side, but get nothing. I sniff the air but can't find her.

"Shelby. I give up" I say.

"Shelby" I yell.

I hear her in the bushes to my left. I walk towards the bush. I poke my head through, but Shelby tackles me to the ground. Shelby's covered from paw to ear with mud.

"You got mud all over my fur" I complain.

"Shut up" Shelby says playfully.

"How was I supposed to find you?" I ask.

"You weren't. I covered my scent" Shelby says "Let's go wash up".

We start running south when I realize the closest place we could wash was halfway to Jasper. Why did Shelby have to get me dirty? We run for thirty minutes. The "Lake" is more like a pond. It was small, and murky. I don't think you could actually get clean in it. There was a small creak flowing through it; keeping the water in motion. Shelby dives into the pond. It must have been deep at least. Shelby resurfaces and smiles at me.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks.

I dive in the water next to her, splashing her in the process. I resurface and notice Shelby glaring at me. I smile nervously and swim to the shore. I sit in the narrows, and wait for Shelby. I quickly scrub off the small amount of mud on my chest, but Shelby begins the challenge of getting all the mud off her.

"Help me" Shelby pleads.

I take a step towards her but stop. This might me getting a little too close to Shelby. I had to remain loyal to Nicky. Shelby gets all the mud off her front two legs, and begins on her chest. There was no way she was going to be able to get the mud off her back, rear, and hind legs.

"For Tor's sake Humphrey, just help me" Shelby says.

I scrub the mud off her back and legs, but pause at her rear. Shelby looks back at me expectantly.

"Humphrey, don't take this so personally" Shelby says.

"How can I not take this personally? I'm about to put my paws on your ass" I say.

"Please" Shelby pleads.

I sigh and begin to scrub the mud off of her rear. When I finish, Shelby rolls onto her back and spreads her legs. Around her folds and her inner legs is mud. I look away, trying to ignore the fact that I just saw her private areas.

"I can't…"

"I can get this myself Humphrey" Shelby tells me.

I wait at shore for her to finish. I hear splashes, and I glance back. Shelby smiles at me. We walk in an awkward silence.

"I'll race you back" Shelby offers.

"You're on" I declare.

We both sprint back to the pack boundaries. I knew Shelby was going to win, but no harm in trying. I pant in exhaustion while Nicky makes fun of my physical shape.

"Is that it for today?" I ask.

"Yep. Bye Humphrey."

"Bye."

Shelby ran off to… wherever it was that Shelby went. I don't think she had her own den; I presumed she lived with her dad. I head back to me and Nicky's den.

Kate

The past days have been depressing. Sleeping, eating, and basically spending the whole day with a wolf I didn't really like. Garth didn't seem too thrilled either. I think about Garth for a while. I've been thinking about myself this whole time and how it affected me, but I didn't think about how it affected Garth. Maybe there was somebody else he liked. I feel crappy for being so selfish.

Garth and I were sitting at the ledge of our new den, overlooking the pack. I nudge Garth lightly on his shoulder to get his attention. He looks at me worriedly. I couldn't blame him. Normally when I wanted his attention I would smack him. I motion for him to follow me. I walk with him towards the back of the den. Now Garth looks more excited than worried.

I sigh, trying to find the words to say "I'm sorry Garth."

"Sorry? For what?" He asks.

"Sorry for treating you poorly. I was only thinking about myself, but I bet you wanted to be mates with somebody else" I say.

"I'm got it better than you do. At least I get to be with smart, attractive wolf" He says.

I blush lightly "Thank you."

I had something else on my mind now.

"So, did you have anyone you wanted to be with?" I ask.

Garth get nervous "Yes, but it wasn't serious."

"Tell me" I beg.

He blushes heavily "Your sister".

"You're in love with an omega too?" I ask.

"Yes. Who's the omega you're in love with?" Garth asks.

"Humphrey" I say proudly.

"That coyote?" Garth asks laughing.

"Don't call him that" I growl.

"Sorry" He whimpers "But why did you like him?"

"He's funny and kind" I say.

Garth nods, but I don't think he really understood.

Nicky

I laid in the dirt outside of my den. I wanted Humphrey to get back soon, but at the same time dreaded the thought of confronting him with the bad news. Thinking about it again brought tears to my eyes. I begin to softly cry again. This was probably the worst thing to have ever happened to me.

"Nicky?"

Humphrey's voice brought my head off my paws. My vision was blurred from tears, but could see Humphrey. He quickly lies down in front of me, and licks away my tears.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I…" I begin crying harder.

Humphrey nuzzles my shoulder, and puts his paws on mine.

"What's wrong?" He repeats.

"I'm pregnant" I sob.

Humphrey recoils a little in surprise. He remains quiet for a moment as he thinks while I continue crying.

"I'm sorry" Humphrey says.

"Please don't leave me" I beg.

Humphrey licks my cheek "I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you"

I looked at him surprised. Doesn't he know what this means.

"But I'm going to put on weight, and go through mood swings, and it's going to be hell for you" I explain.

When I finish speaking, I'm out of breath. Humphrey smiles, and pushes his nose against mine.

"I'm not going to leave you" He repeats.

I smile back at him. An idea popped up in my head. I didn't really like it, but if Humphrey did, I would go through with it.

"If you don't want the pups, we can give them so another wolf" I tell him.

"I don't want to do that" He says.

Humphrey cuddles closer to me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. I think about all the affects this will have on our relationship. I wanted to wait another year before having a pup with Humphrey. I wasn't even sure if he liked pups or not.

"I'm hungry; you want to get something to eat?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too" I say.

We get up, and walk to the food storage den.

* * *

**Nicky's pregnant! bet you didn't expect that yet. How will Humphrey train with a pregnant mate?**


	10. Prophet

Chapter 10- Prophet

Nicky

It's been two days since I've confronted Humphrey. I was overjoyed knowing that I had a mate who truly cared about me. I didn't want pups this early, but with Humphrey by my side I was still happy. Humphrey got a day off and spent the whole time with me, but today he was back to training. A few females from the pack stayed with me while Humphrey was gone. They asked many questions about our relationship. I was slightly annoyed, but at the same time happy to be able to talk to someone.

Shelby

Throughout training I felt depressed. I watched Humphrey train with John and Sasha bitterly. All hopes of being with Humphrey were washed away. I couldn't help but to feel slightly happy for him. He was going to be a father. I was forced to be alone. I definitely didn't want to be with anyone else in this pack.

I didn't know what to do when he came to me. I tried to act normal, but I couldn't hide my sorrow. He asked me what was wrong, but I told him it was nothing. Luckily, my father came and got him before I started training him. I walked off into the forest trying to pull myself together.

Humphrey

Training was difficult, especially when all I wanted to do was see Nicky. I developed even stronger feelings for her when I found out she was pregnant. I rushed through Johns and Sasha's training. When I got to Nicky she seemed depressed. She couldn't be upset about Nicky and I's pups, could it? Before I got a chance to talk to her about it, her dad showed up and dragged me away. He smiled at me fondly. I wondered what he wanted. He lead me back to his den. It was fairly big and had a cross made of sticks on top of it.

"I heard you got Nicky pregnant" He says before we walk into the den.

"Yes" I reply blushing.

"Good for you" He says half heartedly.

He sighed and sat down. I nervously fumbled with my paws.

"I brought you here for an important reason" He started "Fenrir has spoken to me about a prophecy".

"You've spoken with Fenrir?" I ask astonished.

"Yes. He has told me that a wolf from the south, who is least expected, to lead us to safety" He explains.

"Me?" I ask, unsure about this.

"I think so" He says.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. You must contact him" Blake says.

"How?"

He motions towards a rock in the back of the den. In front of the rock is another cross.

"Close your eyes and wait" He instructs.

I sit on the stone and close my eyes. I felt very ridiculous, but Blake seemed very serious about this. I waited and waited, but nothing happened. I had been there for two hours.

"Can I go back to my den for the night?" I ask.

"This will take a long time to make a connection with Fenrir" Blake says.

"I'll try again tomorrow" I tell him.

"Fine" He snarls.

I run out of the den and towards Nicky's.

Nicky

I waited in the den for my mates return. He was almost two hours late from training. Anger was swelling up inside me. How could he be this late? My anger turns into worry. What if something bad happened to him! I begin to pace around the den. Humphrey soon stroll in casually as if he were right on time.

"Where have you been?" I growl.

"Blake wanted me. Is everything okay?"

"What did Blake want with you?" I ask curiously.

"He thinks that I'm the savior of this pack sent by Fenrir, or something like that" He says.

I knew that Blake was stubborn, and wouldn't leave Humphrey in peace until he found another wolf he thought was "the one". Poor Humphrey would be stuck on in impossible mission for a very long time.

"Blake is very faithful. Don't do, or say anything to anger him" I tell him.

"I won't"

I lay down, suddenly tired from standing up. This happened often for the past few days. Soon, I wouldn't even be able to walk to the food supply den. Somebody would have to bring me food.

"Are you getting close?" Humphrey asks.

I laugh when I realize what he's asking.

"No, Humphrey. The pups will be coming in about a month and a half" I tell him.

He flattens his ears back against his head in embarrassment. I giggle.

"Come here" I plead.

He obediently walks towards me, and lies down. I snuggle against him, his fur brushing against mine. Nothing else was said that night, but nothing needed to be.

Humphrey

I jumped up, pulling from Nicky's embrace. She slowly got up, still half asleep. She let out a short yawn and stretched. I thought back to my dream that I had.

"What's the matter?" Nicky was clearly annoyed.

"I don't believe it" I mumble.

I dart out of the den running towards Blake's den. I barge into his the den yelling his name.

He growls as he gets up "What is it"

"I saw Fenrir! He came to me in a dream" I exclaim.

His eyes light up. I hear panting, and I turn around to see Nicky running into the den. She lies on the ground, completely out of breath. She rolls on her side to allow her lungs to expand further. I nuzzle her stomach in concern.

"You shouldn't have run" I tell her.

"I was worried about you" She says.

"Sorry"

"What did he say" Blake asks suddenly.

"What did who say?" Nicky asks.

"Nicky. Will you excuse us for a minute?" Blake asks.

"But…" Nicky starts.

"I talk to you about it later" I interrupt, licking her muzzle.

She hesitantly walks out of the den.

"He said that he would contact me when it was urgent. Meanwhile, he wanted me to finish training" I told him.

"Then that's what you'll do" Blake says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Wake up Shelby, and the others. You'll most likely find Shelby sleeping in the meadow" He says.

I begin walking towards the outside world.

"Don't tell anybody about what you saw" Blake commands as I leave.

Nicky greets me outside of the den. She looks at me expectantly.

"We'll talk about it later. I have to train" I tell her.

"We never get to spend time together" She complains.

"I know" I sigh "But training will be over soon"

"I hope so" Nicky says.

I lick her muzzle before running off to find Shelby.

Shelby

I was lying in the grassy fields; my favorite place to sleep. It was far from any dens, and secluded. Nobody would be bothered by my suffering. I can't stand living in this pack anymore. I needed a change in environment, and more wolves in my pack. I hear rustling in the grass next to me. I scent the air and find it to be Humphrey. My tail uncontrollably wags.

"Hey Humphrey" I greet.

"Hey" He replies as he comes into view.

"How'd you know I was coming?" He asks.

"I heard you" I reply.

He looks away, embarrassed. I stand up, and let loose a yawn.

"Why do you sleep out here?" He asks.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I counter.

"Sorry".

I smirk "It's peaceful and quiet"

"Don't you get lonely" He asks curiously.

I was always lonely but Humphrey was the only one I wanted with me. Not only was Humphrey taken by another, but I didn't have interest in any of the other wolves in the pack.

"Sometimes" I respond "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Your father wanted us to start training early" He tells me.

I growl angrily. Humphrey lowers himself to the ground, and tucks his tail between his legs. I loosen up a bit, and walk towards him. He cowers lower to the ground the closer I get. I nuzzle his forehead gently.

"I'm not mad at you" I whisper in his ear.

I walk on past him "Stay here. I'll get John and Sasha"

Kate

I woke up from a cold gust of wind making its way through the den. I never did like the cold. I look over at Garth. His fur was thicker and warmer than mine. I wish Humphrey was here. I could snuggle with him to get warm. With no hopes of getting back to sleep, I walk outside onto the ledge overlooking the pack. As I expected, nobody was awake. They would all be asleep for another hour or so until the sun rose. I wonder what Humphrey was doing right now. He was probably asleep, but was he sleeping with another female by now? I look back at Garth sadly. It was up to me to make this arranged marriage work out.

Humphrey

It was time for my favorite part of training. I walked towards the meadow to meet up with Shelby. She was slouched over starring at the ground.

"Shelby?"

She quickly straitens up, and looks at me.

"You're here early" Shelby says.

I smile at her "I rushed through lifting and running so I could hang out with you"

She smiles back. I wonder why she was so down. I wanted to talk to her about it, but I suddenly wasn't sure of our friendship anymore. She probably doesn't want to talk to me about it, but I'll try to talk to her after training.

"What are we doing today?" I ask eagerly.

"We need to work on your stealth" She states.

"What's wrong with my stealth?" I ask offended.

"It sucks" She tells me straight up.

Kate

The sun was setting, and the wolves were heading back to their dens. Today was very dull and boring. With the pacts recently united, there was no conflict. Pups came by to play with me, and I was happy to be able to have some fun with them. Garth was awkward with pups, but he was trying his best. The sun would be down in the next half hour or so, and I would finally be able to sleep. Garth looked equally tired.

"You can go to sleep, I'll stay up" Garth offers.

"Thanks" I walk into the den and lay down.

I watch Garth sitting outside the den as I fall asleep.

One Hour Later

I woke up from the sound of paw steps. I look up to see Garth coming in for the night. It was completely dark outside. He must have stayed out extra long. I wondered why, but I was too tired to ask.

"Sorry" He apologizes.

"It's fine" I mumble.

He lies down on the other side of the den. I shiver as I realize it's another cold night. Garth isn't affected by the weather. I must not be as tough an alpha as I thought I was.

"Garth" I call.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can I sleep with you?" I ask.

"Uhhh…. S-sure" He replies confused.

I get up and lie next to him. I press my back against his stomach. He hesitantly puts a paw over my body, and I accept it. I was a lot warmer and it really wasn't so bad. Until I thought of the fact that I didn't love him and actually loved Humphrey. Did this make me a slut?

Shelby

Training was finally over. I told Humphrey he could go home, but he didn't leave.

"We need to talk" He says.

"Then talk" I command.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" He asks.

I knew I couldn't tell him the real reason. It would ruin our friendship and Humphrey, and Nicky's relationship. I couldn't do that, especially with Nicky's pups coming.

"I'm not interested in any of the males in the pack" I half lie.

I liked Humphrey, but none of the others.

"You'll find someone" He says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Cause your very attractive" He says.

I blushed a little, but you couldn't tell through my black fur. I was sure he didn't really mean it. He was just being nice as he usually is.

"Yeah right"

"You know you are. I'm not the first to tell you that" He says.

"Actually, you are" I confess.

"Really?" He asks "Well you're very beautiful".

I pull him into a hug.

"Thanks" I whisper.

As Humphrey leaves, I lay down in the grass. For the first time in a few days, I sleep well.

* * *

**It's been a while, but summer is almost here. that means my life becomes dull and boring so i can update more.**


	11. Expecting

Chapter 11- Expecting

Humphrey

I finished yet another week of training. Shelby taught me another useful talent. Learning stealth was much better than last week's training. I could use shadows to my advantage, and get within fifteen feet of a caribou without it knowing. Shelby was a great teacher, and I was grateful to have her. I realized my progress and it scared me. I wasn't an omega anymore. I wasn't even sure if I could call myself Humphrey anymore. I was losing myself into something greater. Would Kate even know who I was if she saw me? Would she like the knew me? Would Nicky like the new me?

Nicky's stomach was swollen, and she was going through rapid mood swings. It was hard on me, especially coming home from training to it. Sometimes, she would be crying when I got home, but most of the time she was pissed. She always apologized later for her behavior.

Life in my new pack was good. The land wasn't as beautiful as Jasper, but I was happier here. I had a wonderful mate and two great friends; Shelby, and Sasha. I didn't get along with John very well. He was never happy with my performance, and always expected more.

This week for training, Shelby will be teaching me how to hunt. It will probably be the most important thing she teaches me.

Shelby

In another week or so, Nicky will be giving birth. I planned on giving Humphrey a few days off that week. Hopefully the pups didn't come late, or sooner than expected. Humphrey couldn't afford too many days off. He would become lazy, and lose some muscle.

At the moment I was happy being friends with Humphrey, but I still wanted more. I was lonely at night and bored in the day; excited when I saw him and depressed when he left. I was ready to give up on ever finding a mate. Nobody like Humphrey was going to be coming into the pack, and we certainly weren't going anywhere.

Nicky

I went through rapid mood swings, I put on weight, the pups were constantly kicking and to top it all off, Humphrey wasn't around most of the time. I knew he had to train, but I still needed him. I was grateful for what he was doing. He worked most of the day and spent the rest with me. It was tough on both of us. I just hoped he finished training soon.

Kate

Garth and I got used to sleeping together over the past week. I still didn't love him, but maybe someday I would. Life was so dull. We never had problems in the pack, and there was no Humphrey to cheer up my day. I did hang out with my friends from alpha school, and that was kind of fun. I didn't see Lilly much anymore. She spent most of her time by herself. All the omegas were depressed without their leader. I couldn't blame them. Humphrey was the life of the pack. I missed him so much.

* * *

**Short filler chapter**


	12. New Members

Chapter 12- New Members

Humphrey

I lied with Nicky in her den. I wasn't training this week because the pups were due soon. I was so excited and was tired of waiting. I think over our relationship. Everything moved so quickly. It might have been immature of us, but I knew she was the one. Suddenly, Nicky whimpered in pain.

"Are they kicking?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty hard" She says.

"That means their healthy" I say.

"Yep" She smiles.

I nuzzled her stomach and the pups kicks ease.

Kate

Candu enters our den shortly after the pack ate lunch. Candu was not there when he should have been, and had us worried.

"Where have you been?" Garth asks.

"Scouting" Candu replies "There's a group of mutts outside our territory.

"How many?" I ask.

"About forty. They all looked alpha" Candu replies.

"They haven't been there long. They might be passing through" Candu adds after a troubling silence.

"Maybe" I reply doubtfully.

Candu bows his head before he leaves.

"What should we do?" I ask Garth.

"Nothing… for now" He says.

Shelby

An audible crack came from my back as I stretched. I had been lounging all day and finally forced myself up. My mouth was dry, and I was hungry. I decided to get water first. On my way to get water, I passed Nicky's den. Humphrey was sitting outside looking very concerned. I approached him to find out what was wrong. As I got closer, I heard whimpers from inside the den.

"Humphrey, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nicky's giving birth" He exclaims.

"Why are you out here?" I ask curiously.

"Nicky doesn't want me inside" He says with his head down.

"Don't worry about it. She just needs her privacy" I say.

Humphrey

I was lying down next to Nicky when she suddenly demands that I get out. I ask her what was wrong but she only growls. Feeling severely hurt and confused, I left the den but waited outside. I heard her whimper, but when I walked back inside she growled at me again. I sat outside cringing at each painful whimper I heard. I realize she was giving birth. The pain I felt doubled knowing she didn't want me with her during this moment. After a few minutes, Shelby shows up. We don't talk much due to the anticipation of the pups. Wolves to gather around me and Shelby. I wish they would all leave except for Shelby. She stands up and turns away from me.

"Go back to your dens. You can see the pups later" She commands.

The wolves leave unhappy with there leader. Shelby turn around to face me again.

"Thank you" I say.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you alone now" She turns her back to me.

"No, stay" I tell her.

She smiles at me and sits down. We wait for Nicky to let us inside the den.

After a few minutes, Nicky stops whimpering. I wait a minute to see if she continues, but she doesn't.

"Nicky?" I call out.

She doesn't reply. I walk towards the den hesitantly.

"Nicky" I say again.

"You can come see the pups now" She responds.

I rush into the den when she says this. Nicky's in the back licking one of the two pups head. They were both had grey and white pelts. Their eyes were clamped shut, and the rest of their senses weren't functioning yet. I was filled with joy and rushed towards Nicky. I licked her face violently. Nicky began to laugh.

"Humphrey, calm down" She said.

I stop licking her, but push my nose to hers. Nicky smiles at me, and I smile back.

"A boy and a girl" Nicky tells me.

"You name them" I offer.

"You're naming the boy" She demands.

"Alright" I agree.

I've been so busy that I haven't even had the time to think of names.

"Koda" I say.

"Tasha" She says.

We lean towards each other and kiss. I remember that Shelby was with me, and look at her. She's standing at the entrance of the den looking around awkwardly.

"I want you to be the first to see our pups" I say.

She smiles "Thank you."

Shelby cautiously walks towards us. The pups were blindly stumbling over each other trying to find their way to their mother's breast. Shelby gently nudges the pup's rear. This pup was female, and had lighter fur than the other. She turned around and her tiny tongue came out of her mouth and licked Shelby's nose. Shelby smiles widely, and we couldn't help but smile too.

"She likes you" Nicky says.

"They're so beautiful" Shelby says.

"Just like you" I say nuzzling Nicky.

"I'll leave you two alone" Shelby says as she leaves.

Shelby

I left the den as tears ran down my face. I was jealous for what Humphrey and Nicky had. They had a true bond, and beautiful pups. I wanted to be in Nicky's place so bad. I headed to my father's den to give him the news. He was resting in the middle of his den.

"What's wrong?" He asks seeing my tears.

"Humphrey and Nicky's pups have arrived" I say.

"New life is a beautiful thing isn't it" My father smiles.

I fake a smile and nod.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I don't want suggestions; i got a plan for this story and it's not going to change.**


	13. mid-night stroll

Chapter 13- Mid-night Stroll

Humphrey

I walked into the food den looking for Shelby. She was in there by herself eating. When she sees me, she quickly swallows the meat in her mouth.

"Hey Humphrey" She greets.

"Could you watch our pups for an hour or two?" I ask.

"I'd love to, but I can't" She says.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I got patrol tonight" She says "But I'm sure Sasha could".

"Okay, where's her den?" I ask.

"Behind my father's" She says.

"Thanks".

Blake's den wasn't that far from here. I run past his den, and quickly find Sasha's den. Sasha's is surprised to see me in her den.

"Humphrey" She says "I heard your pups were born earlier today. Congratulations".

"Thanks" I say "Can you watch them for an hour or two?" I ask.

"Sure. I can't wait to see them!" She exclaims.

She follows me back to Nicky's den. Nicky was inside lying on her side. The pups were suckling on her tits. I smile at her warmly, and she smiles back.

"Thank you for doing this Sasha" Nicky says.

"Anytime" Sasha says.

Nicky carefully gets up, trying not to hurt the pups. The pups yip hungrily from being cut off from their milk supply. Sasha lies down next to them, and they began to feed of her milk.

"Thanks again" I say as I leave with Nicky.

Nicky was exhausted, so we kept it at a slow pace. She seemed to know where she wanted to go so I followed her. She looks back at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"It feels good to be outside the den again" She replies.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know" She says sitting down.

I sit down next to her, and she rests her head on my shoulder. She stays like that for a while with her eyes closed. I was sure she was asleep. I caressed the fur on the back of her head with my tongue.

She giggles "I'm too tired tonight, but I can't wait to mate again".

"Whenever you're ready" I reply.

"Maybe tomorrow" She suggests.

"That would be great" I say.

The bushes in front of us shake. Nicky perks up as I take a few steps In front of her.

Shelby

Humphrey stares into the bushes for a second. I watch them from my hiding place. Humphrey growls angrily, causing the antagonist to show its face. A bear rumbles out of the bushes, smacks Humphrey out of its way. Humphrey yelps as he flies into a tree. Nicky whimpers as the bear comes for her. I watch, unwilling to help her, the bear strike her to the ground with its massive paw. It rises on two legs and comes down on her with the other two. Nicky tries to cry out, but nothing comes out. She struggles to bring air into her lungs.

Humphrey stands to face the bear again. The bear focuses its attention on Humphrey. Now was my time to help. I charged out of the bushes and rammed into its side. The bear fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. Realizing it was outmatched, the bear retreated. I turned to Humphrey, who was already at Nicky's side. She was coughing out blood, and struggling to talk to Humphrey.

"I'm not going to make it" She coughs.

"You have to. For me! For our pups!" He says.

"Promise me something" She demands.

"Promise me something first" Humphrey says.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll make it" Humphrey says.

Nicky smiles softly. "I can't do that" She coughs up more blood.

"Please" Humphrey's voice cracks.

"Promise me that you'll find our pups a new mother" Nicky says.

"I can't do that" Humphrey weakly smiles.

Nicky smiles back "For the pups".

Nicky, with all the strength she had left, pull's Humphrey into an embrace. Nicky's grip slackens, and her paws fall from Humphrey's back. Humphrey buries his face into her chest and cries. I back away slowly. What have I done? I let a wolf die over jealousy, and brought severe pain to the wolf I love. I turn and run, trying to get away from the crime site. I wanted to drown out the pain, but couldn't. I was stuck with it for the rest of my life. A mournful howl rose into the air containing more grief than one could imagine. I collapse to the ground wishing I would die.

Sasha

I heard Humphrey's mournful howls. I got up to check on him, but I couldn't just leave them alone. I looked back at the two bundles of fur. They lay cuddled together in a fitful sleep. They needed warmth from an adult, but Humphrey needed me more. I ran out of the den and towards his depressed cries. I would have to get back to the den shortly, or the pups will die of hyperthermia. It was fairly cold out, and they were very vulnerable.

I find Humphrey and what haunted him. Nicky lay on her side with a pool of blood around her head. Her chest was crushed in. It must have been a painful death, but at least she spent her last moment with Humphrey. I joined in with Humphrey's howls. Humphrey didn't even look to see who was howling with him. He either already knew, or didn't care. Most likely both. The rest of the pack comes, trying to figure out why they were disturbed. One by one, they all joined in.

Kate

Garth and I were on our way to our den. It had been another long day of nothing exciting. Garth walked next to me. I wanted to love him, cuddle with him, raise a family with him, but he wasn't the right wolf for me. I couldn't pretend to love him. A lone, sad howl could be heard in the distance; Humphreys. I stop to listen to his howl.

"I'm sure he's fine" Garth says.

"That doesn't sound fine" I reply getting angry.

Soon, another wolf joins in. Then more, and more.

"He's not alone Kate. His new pack will take care of him" Garth says.

"I hope so" I sigh.

Shelby

I was in some sort of dream. I was surrounded by darkness. The weird thing was; I don't remember falling asleep. I tried to take a step forward but couldn't. I could only move my head. I didn't feel the quilt that I felt earlier. That was enough to make me like this dream. Out of the darkness appeared a white wolf with pink eyes. The wolf was obviously female. My eyes went over her slender body with desire. She was very beautiful with an irresistible sweet aroma. I wanted her as badly as I wanted Humphrey.

"Thank you" She says "I get that a lot, but usually not from females".

How did she know what I was thinking? I feel ashamed for thinking that way about another female.

"Don't feel bad about your feelings. You love females as much as you love males. I value that" The wolf says.

I don't really feel better about my sexual attractions, but I pretend to.

"Many male's find lesbian interactions attractive, including Humphrey" She says.

I smile at the mentioning of Humphrey. Maybe I could use this information to my advantage next mating season.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Tor" She replies "Wolf goddess of compassion and love. Mate of Fenrir; god of war, and anger".

"Why would you waste your time with a wolf like me?" I ask.

"Two reasons actually" She states.

"You did commit a crime, but we want to give you a second chance… on one condition" She adds.

"What?" I ask.

"That brings us to our second reason" Tor says "You must devote your life to Humphrey's goal".

"What's his goal?" I ask curiously.

"You don't need to know that. Just remain loyal to Humphrey as a friend" Tor says.

"We can't be…"

"You can be mates with Humphrey if he will even speak to you for killing his mate" Tor interrupts.

"I wasn't going to tell him" I confess.

"You will tell him by the time his training is complete" Tor demands.

Tor evaporates in mid air, and I wake up. I look around, dazed and confused. I calm down as I take in my surroundings. I had no chance with Humphrey now. He will hate me once I tell him It was my fault his mate died.

Sasha

Humphrey and I were the only ones left. The others retired to their dens for the night. Humphrey had run out of energy to howl and was whimpering into Nicky's body. It was a heartbreaking sight. I move closer to Nicky's body.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey" I say.

This only makes him cry harder.

"You need to get back to your pups and take care of them" I say.

"Do it for me" He chokes.

"I'm not leaving you here alone" I say.

"I'll be fine" He says.

"Humphrey, that's an order" I growl.

"I'm not leaving her" He yells.

"She's not there anymore" I say softly "It's just a body now".

He gets up and walks to me. He looks back at the body.

"She's with Fenrir and Tor now" I say.

He turns around, and we slowly walk back to his den. He goes to the back and collapses on the floor. I open my mouth to say something but change my mind. I watch him for a few minutes. He covered his face with his paws and whimpered. I lied down next to the pups to keep them warm. After a few minutes, Humphrey cried himself to sleep.

Humphrey

I stood in the valley of Jasper. The sight was so beautiful. It reminded me of how much I missed home. I knew it had to be a dream, but it seemed too real. I looked behind me to see a white wolf.

"Lilly" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. Upon closer inspection I realized she was too big to be Lilly, and she had pink eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes fixed on her body.

"Tor" She says "You like what you see?"

I nod my head slowly.

"You just lost a mate, you can't be ready to move on already" She says.

I lower my head in sadness. The ground rumbles, and a figure appears next to Tor. A black wolf with white eyes, undoubtedly Fenrir. He swipes at his mate with his paw, and she disappears. I bow my head in respect.

"You want to know why your mate died." He asks. He was definitely angry.

"Because you couldn't protect her" He growled.

I looked down because I knew it was true.

"I'm just an omega" I whimper.

"And that's why she's dead" He says as he disappears.

I woke up with a start. I looked around and unfortunately, I wasn't in Jasper. I remembered what Fenrir said. It was my fault she was dead. I growled in uncontrollable rage. Sasha looks at me with worry. The sun was lightly shining into the den.

"It's time to start training again" I say.

"I'll go get somebody to watch over the pups" Sasha says.

"No" I say.

She stops and looks back at me.

"Those pups are the only thing I have left from her" I say "I trust you more to look after them".

She nods in understanding. I walk out of the den to find John and Shelby. It was time to become an alpha.

* * *

**Shelby doesn't have to worry about Nicky anymore, but her plan may have backfired a bit.**


	14. The New Humphrey

Chapter 14- The New Humphrey

Shelby

Humphrey completed his training in a month. He was no longer an omega. He was stronger than John, faster than Sasha, could take a caribou down by himself, and could best any of the wolves in our pack in a fight. He was an alphas alpha. I found myself constantly staring at him.

I hadn't quite gotten over Nicky's death. I had nightmares every night. They consisted of me killing Nicky, and Humphrey killing me. Speaking of Humphrey killing me, it was time to tell him what I did that night his mate died. He hasn't smiled, laughed, or even communicated with anybody since that night. He's most likely going to kill me when I tell him. I get him to follow me after his last day of training. I lead him to the field where I normally sleep. I sit across from him, gathering my thoughts.

"First off, I just want to say you're the best friend I've ever had, and I'm proud of you for becoming such a strong alpha" I say.

He smiles weakly "Thank you".

"But I have something to confess" I say.

He tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"It's my fault your mate is dead" I say.

His eye's water in the mentioning of Nicky.

"You're being too hard on yourself" He says.

"No, I watched as the bear attacked her. I could have saved her, but I didn't" I say.

It felt so good to get that off my chest. It take a few seconds for Humphrey to realize what I just told him. I watch as he slowly goes from being sad to angry. He growls at me, and jumps at me. He pins me to the ground and pushes down on my neck. I was about to pass out when suddenly he removes his paws. I pulled air as fast as my lungs allowed. Why did he stop?

"You're the reason I'm forced to suffer" He growls.

"I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't done that" I cry.

"But you did. Now my pups have no mother" He yells.

"I'll be their mother" I suggest.

Humphrey flinches in surprise. He growls at me once again.

"What makes you think I would take you as a mate" He asks.

"Not a mate, but I could take care of your pups" I correct.

He gets off me, and walks away.

"I wouldn't trust you with my pups. You might let a bear kill them" He says.

"I would let anybody hurt your pups" I say.

Humphrey turns around "Then why would you let a bear kill my mate?",

I hesitate "I was jealous".

"Of who?" He asks.

"Nicky. She had a great mate and pups" I say.

Humphrey gives me a weird look. I couldn't tell what it was, but I think it was a mix of disbelief and hatred. I lower my head, disappointed in myself. Humphrey didn't leave. It looked as if he was deciding what to do.

"Do you hate me?" I ask.

"No, but I thought we were friends" Humphrey says.

"We are" I say.

"Friends don't hurt each other" He says as he walks away.

Humphrey

I walked into Nicky's den. Sasha was lying on her side with my pups feeding on her milk. I look away as I walk into the den. It was weird to see her in that position. A thought crosses my mind; what if Sasha was going to be my pups mother.

"Welcome back Alpha" Sasha greets.

"Alpha" I repeat in deep thought.

I lie down next to Sasha and watch the pups. After they finish their dinner they pass out on top of each other.

"They're so cute" Sasha says.

"Just like their mother" I say.

"She would be proud of you" Sasha says.

"You can go home whenever you want" I say.

"Can I stay here?" She asks.

"I guess so".

She smiles and we both rest our heads on the ground. When I open my eyes, I see Fenrir.

"Why didn't you let me kill Shelby?" I ask.

"Killing Shelby won't bring her back" He says.

"She should pay for her crimes" I growl.

"She already has" Fenrir says "She's a loyal friend. You'll find her very valuable in the future".

"I doubt it" I say.

"She'll defend you with her life. Now we need to talk about more important matters".

Three hours later

The sun shined brightly into the cave. It didn't wake Sasha because her back was to the entrance. It didn't wake the pups because they were still blind. I nuzzled Sasha's shoulder.

"What?" She asks without opening her eyes.

"I'll be back in an hour or two" I tell her.

"Alright" She says.

Blake

Humphrey walked into my den early in the morning. I knew it was important if he came here at this time of day. He had a irritating calmness to him, something I wasn't used to with Humphrey. I unsheathed my claws and prepared myself for anything.

"We need to lead the pack someplace else" He says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I don't know why yet" He says.

"Did he say when and where?" I ask.

"We must leave soon but he did not say where" Humphrey says.

"Where would we go?" I ask.

"My old pack" He suggests.

"Merge with another pack?" I ask astounded.

"Yes sir" Humphrey says.

I think for a while. I wouldn't be leading this pack much longer, but I would be taking away my daughters chance to lead the pack.

"What about my daughters future?" I ask.

Humphrey stares at me blankly. He says nothing.

I sigh "Alright, go tell the pack".

Humphrey jumps back.

"What!".

"You'll tell the pack what we're going to do" I say.

"They won't listen to me" He insists.

"They will if I'm by your side".

"I can't speak in front of a crowd" He says.

"Well you will today" I smile.

Humphrey

I stood next to Blake in front of the entire pack of twenty two alphas. I fumbled with my paws nervously. Never have I spoken to so many wolves. I looked through the crowd of wolves in front of me. I recognized all of them, but I only knew half of them. Out of the crowd I spotted Shelby. I growled quietly to myself. I smiled when I looked over to Sasha and my pups. My two little bundles of fur were now one moon old. Their eyes opened, and their other senses were now functional. They could see, hear, and smell now, but they couldn't do so very well. Sasha must have carried them here because they couldn't walk very well yet. I was excited because I knew they would speak their first words soon. I wondered what their first word would be.

"Attention" Blake orders.

The crowd had been fairly quiet before, but now they were silent. I become even more nervous.

"You may speak now Humphrey" Blake says.

I clear my throat nervously "I'm here to announce that our pack will be moving to another location".

The wolves began to protest.

"Our pack has lived here for years" One wolf says.

"Why would we leave?"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Where would you have us go?"

"Quiet" Blake yells "Listen to him".

"I've been visited by Fenrir, and he says we must move" I say.

I feel ridiculous saying this, but everybody believes me. This pack was very religious.

"We need to leave in a week. We will go to my old pack. Hopefully they will except us" I say.

"Are we really going to leave because this omega says he has spoken with Fenrir?" A wolf ask.

"I believe Humphrey" Shelby says.

Not one wolf questions me after that. I clench my teeth together in anger. If She thought sucking up to me would get me to forgive her, she was dead wrong.

"With no further questions, we will close this meeting" Blake says.

Sasha carries Tasha back to the den, and I carry Koda. We set them down together, and they huddle together for warmth. Sasha presses her body against theirs to keep them warm.

"I'll be back in an hour or two" I tell Sasha.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks.

I shake my head and leave. I walk into a clearing with a pile of rocks in the middle. I lie down next to the rocks and let out all the tears I had been holding in for the past week.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the story so far. I know most of you don't like the pairing of KateXGarth, but trust me. I'll make it work.**


	15. A New Home

Chapter 15- A New Home

Humphrey

Sasha was licking Koda and Tasha's fur clean. Since they were too young to swim, we had to give them tongue baths. Sasha had given them most of their baths, and I was very thankful for her help.

"Thanks for all your help" I say.

"No problem" Sasha says "I like taking care of these guys".

"If you ever need anything, just ask" I tell her.

"Alright" She smiles "I'll let you know if I think of something".

"We better get going" I say grabbing Koda.

Sasha grabs Tasha and follows me. We find the pack, and we all begin our journey to my old home.

Kate

Today, the pack was off of all duties. We had enough food to last us through today. Everyone was relaxing, and hanging out with their friends. I decided to take a walk since I didn't get to do that often. I was hoping to get some alone time, but Garth wouldn't let me. He insisted that it was too dangerous for the pack leader to be alone. Garth and Hutch followed close behind me on my walk. How was I supposed to enjoy myself with them following me. I had a plan to get rid of them. Surely they would give me some privacy if I took a bath. I began walking towards the creek. When I got to the creek, I bent down to take a drink, but I felt someone's eyes on me. Garth better not be staring at my ass. I look behind me, but Garth is scanning the woods in front of me.

"I'm going to take a bath" I tell him.

"Alright" He says.

He turns around and sits down. I sigh in frustration. I take a few steps into the water, but something catches my eyes. Two eyes stare at me from the shadows of the forest. I know those eyes. My ears perk up, and I wag my tail. Humphrey comes out of the bushes, and I tackle him. I hug him as hard as I can, and he simply put his paws around me. I notice new muscles on his body, lots of them. He's a lot bigger now.

"Been working out?" I ask.

"A little" He replies.

"You finally came to visit" I say.

"Not exactly" He says.

Two black wolves step beside us. I quickly back away from Humphrey.

"Why did you come here then?" I ask nervously.

Garth steps beside me in a defensive position.

"We need a place to stay" Humphrey says.

"Temporarily?" I ask.

"Permanently" Humphrey replies.

"You can stay here" I tell him.

"We can't support all of your wolves" Garth says.

"We can carry our own weight" The black wolf says.

Defiantly feminine. The other wolf looked more masculine, and older.

"We don't have any more dens so you'll have to sleep outside" I tell them.

"That's fine" The male says.

His voice is very rusty. Me and Humphrey walk ahead of his pack in silence.

"Is my den still available?" Humphrey asks nervously.

"Of course. I wouldn't let anybody take your den" I reply.

He smiles at me and I smile back

Humphrey

It was so good to finally be home. I wish Nicky were here to see Jasper. She would have loved it here. I watch my pack form a hunting party for lunch.

"Small pack" Kate states beside me.

I forgot that she was with me.

"I'm going to take a walk" I say.

"Can I join you?" Kate asks.

"I need to be alone" I say.

I turn and walk away from her.

"Humphrey" Kate calls.

"What?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"Welcome home".

Kate

Humphrey's pack brought back four caribou for lunch. I saw those two black wolves eating a caribou by themselves. The rest of their pack waited patiently behind them. I took a seat across the caribou from them.

"I'm Blake, pack leader. This is my daughter Shelby" The big one says.

Shelby displays a friendly smile.

"Kate" I say.

"You're Kate?" Blake asks surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I ask nervously.

"Humphrey didn't tell us he fell in love with the pack leader" Shelby says.

I blush "How much did Humphrey tell you?"

"Not much, but I know about everything that happens in my territory" Shelby says.

I blush deeply remembering when Humphrey and I mated. I look past Shelby and see Humphrey coming. Shelby and Blake look back at him.

"Welcome Humphrey" Blake says.

Humphrey passes by all of his pack, and sits next to Blake. He doesn't say anything and begins to eat. I felt weird just watching him so I also began to eat. Humphrey quickly finished, ripped of a hind leg, and left. I watched him leave with the huge piece of meat.

"Who's that for?" I ask.

"Sasha" Shelby says.

"Is she hurt?" I ask.

"You should go take a look inside Humphrey's den" Shelby says.

I lick my muzzle clean, and follow Humphrey back to his den.

Humphrey

I place the piece of meat in front of Sasha. She was lying down in my den with my pups.

"Thank you" She says before she begins to eat.

I lay down next to her, and the pups. Koda and Tasha were sleeping next to each other after the long trip. With nothing to do now, I watched Sasha eat. I admired her as I watched. Her body was built so perfectly. Thoughts of having sex with her filled my mind. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't help it.

Sasha looks at me "What?".

"Nothing" I say looking away.

I lay my head on my paws and look out of the den. Kate comes into my view. I sit up.

"Kate" I say surprised.

"Who are these little guys?" Kate asks looking at my pups.

"Koda and Tasha" I say "My pups".

To say Kate was shocked was an understatement.

"You… You have pups?" Kate asks sadly.

"Yeah" I say, feeling a little ashamed.

Kate gets closer to the pups and nuzzles Tasha. Tasha slowly opens her eyes, but when she see's Kate, She jumps up. The little pup circles Kate excitedly; sniffing, biting, and poking Kate's legs with her nose. Kate turned Tasha onto her back and tickled her. Tasha laughed and kicked, unable to control herself. All the commotion woke Koda. Koda ran towards Kate and bit her leg. The pups jaws were not strong yet, and Kate only smiled at the pup.

"Koda" Sasha scolds.

Koda lets go of Kate's arm, but watches her every move.

"Are you the mother?" Kate asks Sasha.

"Yes" I answer before she can say anything.

Sasha looks at me surprised. I nod my head rapidly, hoping she'll go with it.

"Yep" Sasha says.

Kate looks a little sad.

"Congratulations to both of you" She says with a fake smile.

"Thank you" We both say.

"I'm going now. Sorry for getting the pups excited" Kate says.

"That's alright" I say.

Kate turns around and walks out of the den. Once she leaves, Sasha pounces and pins me to the ground.

"What the hell!" Sasha yells "Why did you tell her I was the mom?".

"I didn't want to tell her the truth" I say.

"Why not?".

"I don't want any attention" I say.

"So you use me?" She growls.

"Look, I'll make it up to you sometime" I say.

Sasha gets off of me "You really owe me now".

Kate

I walked back to my den, unsure of what to do. Humphrey had a beautiful mate and pups. I had nothing in the sense of love.

"Kate".

Lilly walks towards me from the feeding ground.

"Hey Lilly" I greet.

"I heard Humphrey is back" Lilly says.

"He is" I confirm.

"How are things?" Lilly asks with a sly smile.

"He's got a mate and pups" I reply.

"Oh. Sorry" Lilly apologizes.

"It's fine" I say "You find any guys you like?".

"Oh yeah. All the males from Humphrey's pack" Lilly says licking her lips.

I smile at my younger sister "They're all alpha's, Lilly".

"That's the best part" She says.

"Maybe I'll let you borrow Garth sometime" I say.

Lilly giggles "Alright".

Humphrey

The sun was beginning to set in the mountains. The wolves were retiring to their dens for the night. Koda and Tasha snuggled against Sasha's belly. I leave the den and head for the most popular spot in Jasper: Howling Rock. Normally wolves only howled here on the moonlight howl, but not always. I walked all the way to the top of the mountain. Only the pack leader was allowed to howl here. I took a deep breath, and began to howl.

Kate

I heard Humphrey howl, and quickly went to investigate. It sounded sad and lonely. Upon reaching Howling Rock, I see Humphrey howling from the top of the mountain. I knew at that moment; that was where he belonged, as leader of the pack alongside me.

"Are you stalking him?".

I jumped at the sound of a voice. Shelby was standing behind me.

"Why is he so sad?" I ask ignoring her question.

"I don't think he would want me to tell you" Shelby says.

"Who cares?" I ask.

"His mate died" Shelby says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask "I met his mate: Sasha".

"Sasha isn't his mate! She's just helping him with his pups" Shelby explains "His mate was killed by a bear".

I look back up Humphrey; surprised, and sympathetic. He continued to howl, unaware of our presence. I look back to where Shelby was standing, but she was gone. I watched Humphrey howl for a minute longer. I wasn't sure if I should try to comfort him, or give him space. I decide to talk to him. I walk up the mountain towards Humphrey. He stops howling and looks at me before I get close.

"You gonna' follow me around everywhere I go?" He asks.

I blush a little; realizing I have been following him most of the day.

"I heard about what happened to your mate" I say.

Humphrey flinches "Yeah, what of it?".

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Your sympathy won't help me any" He says.

I was now sitting next to Humphrey.

"Well if there is anything I can do to help, I'll do it" I say.

"Alright".

"Anything" I repeat into his ear.

He looks at me in confusion. I smile and lick his muzzle. His eyes widen in surprise. My smile widens as I stretch my body in front of him. He stares at me intently. I lift my tail, revealing my folds. I watch as his dick slides out of his sheath.

"Come on" I say leading him down the mountain.

Humphrey

I followed Kate through the forest with my cock hanging between my legs. It got harder as I continued to follow Kate. She walked with her tail up; exposing her pussy, and tail hole. We have been walking for a while now. We were far away from the pack. I didn't know why were still walking. I couldn't take it anymore. I pounced on Kate from behind. Kate giggled as I turned her onto her back. She looks between my legs and see's my erect member hovering over her vaginal lips. Kate rolls on top of me, and moves her head down to my cock. She licks the tip before she takes the whole thing into her mouth.

"Ahh, Kate" I moan in pleasure.

My dick grew in size inside her mouth as she continued to blow me. As it reached full length; Kate choked on it. She moved her head back a little, but she was determined. She took my cock into her mouth as far as it would go and began to deep throat me. I moaned louder. I grabbed onto the back of Kate's head and began to thrust my cock into her mouth. She choked, but she didn't try to pull away. I groan loudly as I release my white, warm seed into her mouth. She sucked on me a few more seconds before pulling away.

"How… did i…. taste?" I pant.

"Great!" She exclaims licking her lips, then the excess cum off my tip.

Kate stood on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the trunk of a tree. I realized she was bracing herself for me. My tail wags as I walk towards her. I knew my dick wasn't quite ready yet so I lowered my head to her ass, and ran my tongue over her pussy. Kate purrs in delight as I continue that process.

"I'm ready for you Humph" She says.

I smile at the nick name she gave me. I support my front paws on her hips, and thrust my cock into her. Kate yelps in pain.

"Start slow" Kate whimpers.

"Sorry" I reply licking the back of her neck.

I slowly push and pull my cock in her pussy.

"I'm ready now, Humph" Kate says.

I begin to thrust faster into her. Last time Kate didn't make that much noise, but this time I was determined to make her scream in pleasure.

"Ugh, your sooo tight" I moan.

Kate's pussy was very tight and wet. Her pussy felt fucking amazing, and I loved it so much. I got a better grip on her ass as I rammed my cock into her pussy as hard and fast as I could. Kate moaned loud, and she dug her claws into the tree. Her moans were like music to my ears, and excited me beyond belief. I didn't think it possible, but I began to thrust into her even faster. Kate gave me exactly what I was after; she began to scream in ecstasy. She screamed extra loud, and I felt intense pressure against my dick. I realized she was having an orgasm and pulled my cock out of her, allowing her to squirt onto the ground. The ground below her ass was soaked with her bodily fluid. Seeing her squirt excited me even more. I felt an intense pressure in my dick. I looked between my legs and realized I had grown to my full nine inches. I lowered my head to her pussy and licked the cum clean from her folds. While I was down there, I slithered my tongue into her pussy. Kate gasps in surprise. I pull away and put my paws back on Kate's ass. I was ready to pound her pussy now, but I had to make sure she was ready.

"You good?" I ask.

"Oh yeah" She replies smiling at me.

I enter and slowly begin to thrust into her. After a few minutes of slow thrusting, I return to my full speed. Kate screams even louder than before. I loved her pleasured screams almost as much as I loved her tight, pink pussy. I lick the back of her neck as I continue to destroy her pussy, and she continues to scream. I groan as I feel my climax coming. I involuntarily dig my claws into her ass as my grip tightens. I moan loudly as I fill her with my cum. Kate's screams lower down to moans as I pump my fluids into her. Kate pries her claws from the tree, but the bark comes with it. I laugh at this, and gently turn her onto her back with my dick still stuck inside her. I help her get the bark off her claws, and begin to lick her all over the body. Kate closes her eyes, and enjoys the treatment.

"You treat me like Tor" Kate says.

"You deserve nothing less" I tell her.

Kate

This time was even better than the first. It was the most amazing feeling on earth. Unlike before, Humphrey finished inside of me this time. Humphreys' cock pumping his cum into me was my favorite part. I felt Humphrey's cock shrink in size, and he pulled out of me. He lied down on top of me. I loved the feeling of his weight on top of me.

"We got to do this more often" Humphrey says.

"I can fit this into my daily schedule" I tell him.

He smiles at me. I wrap my arms around him, and begin to feel his muscles. They were sooo big! I loved Humphrey so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to mate with him every day. Humphrey rolls over, and I rest my head on top of his chest.


	16. Karma

Chapter 16- Karma

Humphrey

Nicky sat in front of me crying. I reached forward to comfort her, but my paws went right through her. I pulled back in confusion.

"You betrayed me!" She wept.

She began to fade away. I begged for her to stay, but it was too late. She was gone.

I woke up with tears in my eyes. My paw was around Kate's body, and she was cuddled up against me. I moved away in disgust. I walked to the river to get a drink. I remembered everything that happened last night. Part of me hated myself for every second of it. The other part of me loved it, and that's the part I hated myself the most for. I bent down and lapped at the cold snow melt that found its way into the river. When I pulled my head back, I saw the one wolf I hated the most: Myself. I slashed at my reflection, destroying the image.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate asks.

I turn around in surprise. I was surprised I didn't hear her coming, or the strong musky scent of sex that she had on her.

"Kate, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done that" I say.

"What?" Kate asks confused and hurt "Last night was amazing!"

"I'm sorry Kate. Last night was a mistake" I say.

Kate nods sadly. She slowly turns around and sulks away into the forest.

"I'm sorry" I repeat as she leaves.

Kate

I moped around in the forest for half an hour. Tears slowly leaked down my cheeks. I didn't want to go back to my den. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, To see their pack leader in this condition. Humphrey doesn't want me. Last night was the best moment of my life, and I was hoping to have a life filled with those moments with Humphrey. I got hopes up only to have them crushed. I collapsed on the ground crying, I was finally starting to realize everything that just happened. I felt like crying for the rest of my life.

Garth

It was almost mid-day now, and I was still looking for Kate. She didn't come back to the den last night, but I figured that she was with friends. When she was still gone when I woke up, I decided to look for her. I found her scent about an hour ago. I led to howling rock, and mingled with Humphrey's scent. After that, both scents led into the forest. I have been following both of their scents for half an hour. I was less worried now knowing that she was with Humphrey. As I got close to the river, I began to hear Kate crying. I quickly followed the sound. I found Kate sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She doesn't even bother acknowledging me, and continues crying.

"Alright, come one" I say lifting her onto my back.

I carry her back to our den at a brisk walk. Kate cried the whole way. I tried to avoid any wolves, but the ones that I couldn't stared at Kate in confusion. I gently set her down in the back of the den, but I don't think she would have even cared if I threw her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Humphrey…" She says before she starts crying again.

I didn't think Humphrey was hurt because I didn't smell any blood. I run back to the spot where I found Kate and follow Humphrey's scent. I followed it to a tree where their scent was very strong. The air was flooded with the scent of sex. The first thing that came to mind was that Humphrey raped Kate. I continued to follow Humphrey's scent until I found him sitting by a lake. His back was to me, so I silently approached him.

Humphrey

I prayed to Tor, and Nicky for forgiveness. I had been praying for the past two hours. Time flies when your suffering agonizing guilt. I smelt Garth before I heard him coming. I would never forget the musky scent of that scum bag. I turned around to face him. He looked just as cocky, and stupid as three months ago.

"I can't believe you did that" Garth says.

I sigh in aggravation "Did what, Barf?"

"Raped Kate" Garth growls.

"It that what she told you?" I ask curiously.

"No, but I found the crime scene by the tree" Garth replies.

"You jump to conclusions to quickly" I smile smugly "Kate loved it! In fact, she came to me".

"Then why was she crying in the forest?" Garth growls.

I frown, knowing that she is in just as much pain as me "She didn't take it too well when I told her I regretted it".

"You bastard".

I ignore Garth and leave him there. Is insults didn't have any worth behind them. I was headed towards the alpha den. Kate was in the back sobbing on the floor.

"Kate" I grab her attention.

"What do you want?" She chokes.

"I want to talk" I tell her.

She continues to cry with her face buried under her paws, trying to hide. I sit next to her, and pull her into a hug. She began to cry into my shoulder. I gently rub her back. She did the exact same thing to me three months ago. This was Karma! She deserved this, but I couldn't help myself from feeling bad for her. Kate looks me in the eyes. Her eyes were flooded with tears.

"D-do you h-hate me?" She asks.

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have mated with you" I tell her.

"You said it was a mistake" Kate says.

"Not because I hate you. I wasn't ready" I say.

"Will you ever be ready?" She asks.

"I don't know" I sigh.

Kate pulls me into another hug. She squeezed me tight to her body.

"Do you love me?" Kate's voice was muffled by the tight embrace.

"I do" I confess.

I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smiling.

Kate

Humphrey left me… again. I lay in the back of my den, unsure of what to do. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like doing anything. I stay in my den and think. I think about Humphrey. After all the challenges we've ever faced, we've pulled through together. Like he said; we make a great team. I remember when he told me that on the train. I thought he was joking, but now I realize he was right. We made a great team, and I know we would make even better mates. Last night helped me realize that I love him more than anyone else in the world, but what did afterwards encouraged me to hate him. Garth walked in the den, the last wolf I wanted to see.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"A little".

Humphrey

I stopped by the feeding ground to pick up some meat to bring back to Sasha. I hope she isn't mad at me for ditching her with my pups last night. Only one way to find out… I jog back to my den. Sasha was lying on the floor, exhausted. Tasha and Koda were climbing over, and jumping on her. I place the meat in front of her and get the pups off her.

"Thanks" Sasha says.

She takes a few bites before she lays her head down and passes out. I go to the back of the den and keep the pups distracted from her.

* * *

**I wont be updating for a while. I'm on vacation.**


	17. Growth

Chapter 17- Growth

ONE MONTH LATER

HUMPHREY

"Fenrir" I say surprised.

I could only see 15 feet in all directions. Anything past that was black. Fenrir stood on the other side of a creek from me.

"I have another task for you" His voice was quiet but carried force behind them.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's a pack of wolves outside your pack's boundaries to the north. I want you to welcome them into your pack".

"You know I don't have the authority to allow them into the pack" I say.

Fenrir growled "You screwed the pack leader. I'm sure you can convince her to allow a few wolves into the pack".

I blushed "You saw that?".

"I see everything" Fenrir says, slightly amused.

I was filled with jealousy. I wanted the power he had.

"What if they don't want to join the pack?" I ask.

"Then leave them alone" He says.

"What if they try to take our territory?" I ask.

Fenrir growls viciously. The water between us turns to lava, and fire creates a ten foot wall where the creek used to flow. I backed away in fear, and Fenrir jumps through the fire and lands in front of me.

"Then KILL THEM" he roars.

Fenrir strikes me in the head with his paw, and I black out. I wake up standing by the creek that split the packs for so long. Now that the pack joined together, it was just an ordinary creek. The sun was about to rise along with the pack.

"I didn't know you sleep-walked" Sasha says.

I jump in surprise. I didn't hear her approach because of my distracting thoughts.

"Well, I've never done it before, and thought I would try something new" I respond.

Sasha giggles "Did you talk to him?"

I nod.

"What did he say?" Sasha asked.

"That's classified" I tell her.

"Remember" She smiles "You owe me".

"If I tell you then I don't owe you anymore. Are you sure you want to use it on this?" I ask.

"No, no, no. I'll save the I.O.U. for later" She quickly says.

"Good choice" I tell her.

"What if I allowed you to do something to me?" She asks seductively "Then would you tell me?"

My eyes widen in surprise, and my heart stricken with pain. I remembered the night a month ago when I betrayed my mate. I tried to keep myself from thinking about it, but sometimes I did. When I did think of my betrayal, I would immediately feel guilt and sorrow. My eyes stung with tears as I turned away from Sasha.

Sasha

Humphrey turned his back to me with his ears down. His tail dragged the ground as he walked away. I shouldn't have done that. He still wasn't over his mates death yet. I quickly run to Humphrey's side.

"I'm sorry Humphrey" I apologize.

"Its fine" He says with his head down.

I walk in front of him, and pull him into a big hug. He wraps his paws around my back and squeezes tightly. He puts a little to much force into his hug, and I fall onto my back. Since Humphrey was hugging me, he fell on top of me. He stood over me and looked at me surprised. I smile slyly at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Humphrey asks.

"What is it?" I ask as my tail starts to wag.

He smiles at me.

Kate

I was talking to my mother in my den. Garth was out hunting, and my father was talking with Tony.

"Excuse me ma'am".

I look to the den entrance and see Sasha. I get up and walk to her.

"It's Humphrey's fake mate" I say.

"You found out about that?" She asks.

"Yep" I reply.

"It's really sad that happened to him" She says.

"It is" I agree.

"Humphrey sent me here to…"

"Where is he?" I ask.

"The creek" She tells me.

I leave Sasha at my den, and head to the creek. I can't believe Humphrey sent somebody to talk to me. That coward was too scared to face me himself. Humphrey has been avoiding me for the past month, and it was pissing me off. He hunted down his own food so he wouldn't have to be near me at the feeding grounds, and now he was sending another wolf to talk to me! He would catch me staring at him whenever he walked by, but looked away and pretended not to notice. I made it to the creek but didn't see him. I traveled up stream and found him by the waterfall. His back was to me, and he was staring into the water. I snuck up behind him until I was a few feet away before I said anything.

"Hey Humph" I greet.

He jumps and turns around quickly to face me. He looks at me surprised.

"Kate… what are you doing here?" He asks innocently.

"Why didn't you come talk to me yourself?" I growl.

Humphrey takes a step back "I… I was busy".

"Staring into the water?" I ask unconvinced.

"Meditating" He corrects.

I laugh at his answer. Humphrey… meditating. That's as unpractical as alpha's playing berry-ball. Humphrey doesn't even smile. He wasn't joking. Has he gone crazy?

"You doubt the power of Fenrir?" He growls.

"You've never meditated before" I point out.

"I found faith" He replies plainly.

There's a awkward silence as I question his sanity.

Humphrey

Kate stands in front of me in silence. I decided I wasn't going to break the silence and just wait for her to talk. As I looked at her, my eyes wandered over her body. Memories of us mating flood my mind, and I find myself wanting more. I mentally smack myself for thinking of adultery.

"Humph" Kate says "What did you want?"

"You have a pack outside your territory don't you?" I ask.

"How do you know about that?" Kate asks.

"One of our scouts saw them" I lied.

"Oh. What about them?" She asks.

"I wanted to offer them a merge into your pack" I say.

Kate looks at me curiously "Why would you want to do that?"

"It's an opportunity for us and them" I explain.

"I guess so" Kate says "I'll let them into the pack if you answer a question".

"What is it?" I ask.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kate asks.

I'm left speechless in surprise. I never thought that she would bring that up. I didn't even thing she knew I was avoiding her. I really didn't want to confront her about it so I tried not to.

"I haven't been avoiding you" I deny.

"Yes you have" She argues.

"Have not".

"You have. Now tell me why" Kate commands.

I sigh in defeat "I didn't think you would want to see me".

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" She asks.

"Well… uhm" I smile nervously "You know".

"I thought you were over that" She says.

"I feel guilty " I tell her.

"Don't" She tells me "I enjoyed our night".

She leaned her body against mine. I wanted to get on with my day, but Kate seemed content on staying here with me.

"Still friends?" Kate breaks the silence.

"Yeah" I say, not believing in my response.

Kate shifts and puts even more of her weight on me. I was anxious to leave, but I got comfortable after ten minutes. Soon, Kate puts all her weight against me. I look at her curiously and see that she's asleep. I smile to myself, and I feel really warm inside. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to get going. I carefully and gently laid her on the ground. I turn to leave, but then I begin to think. I think she'd a little upset if she woke up with me gone. I turn around and lie next to her. I growl to myself for letting myself develop feelings for her… again. I lick her muzzle, but she only smiles in her sleep. Her smile gives me an idea. I couldn't control myself around her any longer. I lick her neck and drag my tongue down to her stomach. Her smile gets bigger the lower I go. I stick my head between her legs, and I'm about to lick her pussy…

"You know I'm awake, right?" Kate asks.

I jump back in fear and surprise. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest, and I'm filled with embarrassment. Kate giggles.

"Keep going" She begs.

"I can't. I need to get going" I tell her.

"I understand" She says disappointed.

"I'll see you later" I ignore her sorrow.

Kate

I was enjoying Humphrey's tongue working its way down my body, but he stopped when I spoke. If I hadn't said anything, his tongue would be massaging my folds. Now I watched as he walked away. My pussy was wet with excitement. I run to catch up with him, but stop short. I wanted to walk with him, but I didn't want to annoy him. I follow behind him slowly, keeping my distance. Humphrey stops at the feeding ground, and I head towards my den. I lay on the ledge outside my den and watch Humphrey. He gathers wolves from his packs that were nearby. Shelby comes out from the tree line and joins their group. Soon, they leave in the northern direction.

"Where's he going?" Garth sits next to me.

"To talk with that stray pack" I tell him.

"Did you send him?" Garth asks.

"No, he requested to go. I don't know his motives yet" I explain.

Humphrey

I couldn't resist Kate any longer, but I couldn't abandon my loyalty to Nicky. My mind was screaming for Kate, but my heart belonged to Nicky. It's my fault Nicky's dead, so I have to stay loyal to her.

"We're here" Shelby tells me.

I look around and see some wolves sitting around a caribou. The group of twenty watched us approach. I looked over them. A pathetic group of omegas.

"Who's your leader?" I growl.

"I am" A fat black wolf says.

"You have been invited into the western pack" I tell him.

"And your offer has been declined" He replies.

I slice his throat with a quick swipe of my paw. His eye's roll in the back of his head, and he chokes on his own blood. I lean close to his ear.

"That wasn't an offer" I whisper.

I push him to the ground and step over his body.

"Now" I ask "Who's the leader?"

They look around at each other, but none of them answer.

"Who's your second in command" I yell.

"We don't have one" A feminine voice replies.

I push my way through the wolves and find the owner of the voice; A brown furred omega with brown eyes. Behind her stood a young pup.

"is he yours?" I ask, looking between her legs at the pup.

"Yes" She replies.

"Where's the father?" I ask.

"Gone" She replies bitterly.

"You must be very worried about the future of your son" I say.

Her ears twitch. I can tell that really got to her.

"His future would be more promising if he were in a bigger pack like ours" I tell her.

She doesn't respond. I take a step back and look at the rest of their pack.

"You can come with us or you can try to survive on your own, but a pack this small can only hope to survive" I say.

I turn around and leave with my pack. I look back to see who would come. The female an her pup were the first to follow, then a few other wolves. Only a few wolves stayed in their spot. They looked at each other and quickly ran to catch up with their pack mates.

Kate

I sat in Humphrey's den with his pups. I told Sasha to rest while I looked after the pups. Tasha and Koda were lying down in the back of the den. They were exhausted from their long day of playing.

"DAD!" Tasha yells.

I look up to see Humphrey standing at the entrance of the den. Tasha and Koda hug his legs since they were too small.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asks me.

"Sasha was tired so I looked over your pups" I tell him.

"Uh… thanks" He says.

Tasha nudges my leg.

"I'm hungry" She says.

"Me too" Koda says.

I blush and look at Humphrey. He's smiling widely.

"You took Sasha's place so you have to feed them" Humphrey says.

My face turns red in embarrassment of what I'm about to do. I lie down on my side, and the pups began to suck on my tits. I smile brightly at Humphrey. Humphrey lies down behind me, and wraps his paws around me.

* * *

**I'm back**


	18. It's complicated

Chapter 18- It's complicated

Humphrey

I walked through a field of multi-colored flowers. I was confused; for this was not the right environment for Fenrir to visit me. Maybe I wasn't dreaming.

"Humphrey!" An angelic voice called to me.

I turned around and my insides heated up. Once again, I was visited by the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen: Tor.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to my favorite male" She says.

"Why would I be your favorite?" I ask.

She smiles and walks towards me. She stops in front of me. Her nose is about an inch away from mine. My heart stopped and I was out of breath.

"You're smart, funny, kind, cute, and you really know how to use what you've got" Tor says, motioning between my legs.

I recoil in surprise "How would you know?"

"I watched you and Kate mate" She says plainly.

I look away from her as I blush a deep red. Tor giggled. She sounded so cute and young, yet she was as old a time itself. She was thousands of years older the Kate, but she looked just as young, and even more beautiful. I looked back at her, and my eyes were pleasured with her beauty. I studied every curve of her body. I knew she was watching me fantasize over her body, but I couldn't resist.

"I could teach you a few things" Tor says suddenly, taking a step towards me.

I began to pant from excitement and anticipation.

"First, I just want to tell you that you can love more than one wolf" She tells me.

"But… but that's wrong" I argue.

"Nicky's dead, but you have Kate, Sasha, and your pups" Tor says.

"That's a different kind of love" I tell her.

"Love is love. You've already proven that by mating with Kate" Tor says.

"No, I cheated on Nicky" I correct her.

"You shared your love with Kate, and made her very happy" She says "Just like I'm about to share my love with you".

I was caught off guard by the sudden topic change. She easily pushed me onto my back and stood over me. My tip stuck out of my sheath. Tor smiled slyly, and licked my tip. I gasped from the sudden touch. The stimulation caused my dick to slide further out of my sheath. Tor didn't wait for it to come out all the way. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it. I moaned, and my cock quickly grew inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around my shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. I moaned loudly.

"You're…. Sooo… good" I moan.

She slowly releases my dick from her mouth.

"I've had a long time to practice" She smiles at me.

She runs her tongue from my balls to my tip. I shiver from the feeling.

"You're really big" She compliments.

"I'm sure you've gotten bigger than me" I say.

"Well yeah. My mates' is literally a foot long" She says "But you're still really big".

She aligns her pussy with my tip, and rest her chest on mine with her folds still hovering above my dick.

"You ready?" She asks licking my muzzle.

I nod, not believing that this was happening. She lowers her ass to my crouch, and my cock slowly pushes its way inside her. Her pussy was so tight and warm. I moan loudly in ecstasy. She felt twice as good as Kate or Nicky. She raised her front half off of my chest and sits all the way down on my cock.

"Maybe next time we can finish" She purrs.

I tilt my head in confusion as she disappears. Everything around me turns black.

"Humphrey" Kate calls.

Kate

"Humphrey" I try to wake him up.

His paws were wrapped firmly around my chest, and he had a boner that was pushing against my ass, but I didn't mind.

"Humphrey" I say a little bit louder.

He groans in sleepiness.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Not that I mind, but your little friend is excited" I tell him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Your dick is poking my ass" I say so he'll understand.

"Oh" He lets go of me, and moves away "Sorry".

"Come on" I say as I get up and stretch.

"But the pups" He says.

"They're asleep. They'll be just fine" I tell him.

I walk out of the den, enticing him by swaying my hips back and forth. I looked back to see if he was following, and he was. I lead him around the side of the den.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Here" I reply.

"Why…"? He asks.

"For privacy" I smile.

He looks between his legs at his erect member and smiles at me nervously. I smiled back at him mischievously, knowing I had the advantage in this situation. I get him on his back without any kind of struggle. I rest my body on top of his, and lick his muzzle.

"What was your dream about"? I ask.

He blushes "It wasn't really a dream."

I tilt my head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I was visited by Tor" Humphrey tells me.

I push myself up, very interested with the new topic. I sit on his crouch with my paws on either side of his chest. His cock lie trapped between us, unable to get the pleasure it desired, but the pressure I was putting on it was too much for it to shrink down. His shaft was caught under my folds, sending me some waves of pleasure. I let out one light moan.

"Did you mate with her?" I ask.

"What makes you think something like that would happen?" He asks.

"She is the love goddess; I wouldn't be surprised if she had sex with you" I say.

"I still found it pretty surprising" Humphrey tells me.

"So you did mate with her" I say victoriously.

"Yeah" Humphrey admits.

He breaks eye contact and flattens his ears to his head. I put my paw on his chest, and grind my folds against his shaft. I moan as his fleshy organ drags against my soft, moist, pink lips.

"Did y-you en-joy it?" I struggle to speak.

"Well… Yeah" He hesitates.

I slowly lower my head to his left ear. He shudders violently as I gently and caringly nibble on it.

"More than me?" I whisper.

He rapidly shakes his head side to side. I had been content with grinding against his wolf, but I was beginning to want more. I was heating up, and my folds were getting very wet. I wasn't the only one getting excited. I felt Humphrey's dick grow underneath me, and soon he began to pant.

Ten minutes later

Humphrey

Kate collapsed on top of me. We were both panting heavily. I wrapped my paws around Kate, and hugged her tightly. I remembered back to what Tor told me.

"Kate".

"What?"

"I- I lo… I love you" I stutter.

Kate looks at me funny and smiles.

"You've told me that before" She says.

"I want to be with you" I tell her.

'You mean… a relationship?" Kate asks.

I nod, and tears began to form in Kate's eyes. She finally squeezes me into a tight hug.

"Kate… can't breathe" I rasp.

"Sorry Humph, I'm just so happy" Kate says letting me go.

"What about Garth?" I ask.

Her smile disappears.

"I'll take care of it" She assures.

Kate rests her chest on mine. I rub her back with my paw, emitting light purrs to escape her mouth. We lay like this for hours.


End file.
